Back in time
by Silver Dragon Master
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Thalia go back in time thanks to Kronos; What will they do? Thalco (Nico and Thalia), Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth) and hints of Partims (Percy and Artemis)
1. Awaking

**_Awaking_**

A girl woke up with a start. She sat up in the bed she was laying in and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. She was in her cabin, in her bunk.

_'Wait; didn't I fall asleep with Percy in his cabin he made for us?' _she thought. She looked down at her hand and saw a sea green ring with a small white pearl around her right ring Finger also a manacle with an owl on it. _'So I did, but why am I here?'_

"Annabeth you're awake!" a voice exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Annabeth jumped, she looked around and saw four people staring at her from their beds.

"Nothing, Malcolm." Annabeth said. "How did I get here?"

"Same as always you walked in here with us two days ago muttering about why the gods are panicked, then you went to bed you didn't even change into you're pajamas, you wouldn't wake up yesterday, we tried to wake you but we couldn't." Malcolm said.

"Wait, why are gods are panicked, I mean Gaea is defeated two years ago and we are friends with the Roman's." Annabeth said.

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm asked. "Gaea is still asleep, and the Roman's… I have no idea what that means."

"How could you not remember?" Annabeth asked astonished.

"You just had a dream, go back to bed." A new voice said. "Just talk to Chiron about it when he gets back from checking out a possible new Camper, that the loser satyr Grover, found."

"He's not a loser." Annabeth exclaimed in shock.

"Come on we lost Thalia thanks to him; just because he was trying to prove himself to everyone by trying to save you and that handsome Hermes kid, Luke." Another female Camper said.

Annabeth almost puked. "That was ten years ago." Annabeth said. "Besides Grover is Lord of the Wild… Plus Luke is Evil and dead."

Everyone that was up laughed, which woke up everyone else in the Cabin.

"Are we being attacked?" A sleepy voice said.

"No, Annabeth told a joke." Malcolm said through laughter.

_'This has to be a joke, wait minute, children of Athena; according to Percy, we have no sense of humor.' _Annabeth thought angrily. '_Maybe Percy helped them with this?' _She looked around. '_No one's smiling, I don't like this.'_

Annabeth looked worried. She got out of bed (She felt a pen in her back pocket)(She saw that she was in her clothes that she was in outfit from the when she and Percy fell asleep on the beach), she rummaged through her nightstand drawer till she found a drachma, then she walked out of the cabin and looked around. There were only twelve cabins instead of the twenty two or so cabins that Annabeth was used too. Now she was really worried. She ran to the big House, then to the Rec. Room. She grabbed a cup of water, the poured it on a golden tray, the water turned into steam then a rainbow formed in the light.

Annabeth tossed the drachma into the rainbow and said "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering show me Percy Jackson, where ever he is."

The rainbow rippled and showed a boy around the age of twelve in a bathroom, he had black hair; though there was a grey streak through it. He looked up and saw Annabeth; he had sea green eyes which seemed older than he looked. His face had wolf like feature's; mostly pointed ear's, sharpened k-nines (the teeth), and his eyes were that of a wolf.

"Annabeth please tell me you know why, we are twelve years old again." Percy said. "Hey your hair isn't blond like it was; it's how it is when you dyed it."

"Ha, ha, I don't think it's just that we look twelve anymore, especially if you are where I think you are." Annabeth said.

"The Bane of my educational existence; Yancy Academy." Percy said.

"Well; camp looks like it did when you came here all those years ago. Annabeth said. "Look we'll talk when you come here ok? Don't make Grover look bad."

"Fine, I'll see my mom at work then I'll head straight there." Percy said.

Percy waved his hand through the message and his image disappeared.

**Meanwhile** at Yancy Academy, while Annabeth and Percy was taking.

"I'm serious Chiron, when Percy woke up yesterday; whenever someone startles him his hand goes to his back pocket where a golden cap pen is. He's both nervous and confident" A boy with crutches said.

"That would explain where it went, after that day, Grover." A person in a wheelchair and a blanket covering his legs with a scraggily beard said. "He could be son of Ares." Convincingly, yet it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "Anything else you want to talk about, Grover?"

"Yesterday morning I saw him going through my nightstand muttering about finding a drachma and contacting Annabeth Chase also saying she here, whatever that means." Grover said. "Also at breakfast he filled a water bottle full of water and added salt to it. What I don't get is that somehow I have an Empathy link with him; I never created an empathy link with him. Plus I still don't get his scent, one day it was noticeable but barley, like something was covering it up, but when he woke up the morning of the attack, woke up it was like the scent that was covering Percy; it was like he hasn't even been near that scent in ten, eleven years."

"I get it." Chiron said annoyed. "You mentioned Annabeth Chase, that's interesting." Seeming to be lost in thought. "You're right about Percy, the final examine you all took; he got an A+, he also wrote his answers in Greek and Latin like he knew I could read them, I didn't even know he knew that much Latin. Did you by any chance notice that he was covering his right arm, Grover?"

"Yeah, even in the shower, he keeps a wash cloth over it; from what the other's told me from gym, and then he keeps wearing a lopsided shirt he cut off the left sleeves of all of his shirts just to lengthen the right sleeve. He is hiding something." Grover said. "Also what about the Grey streak in his hair?"

"I've only seen one thing like it, in all my years of teaching and training." Chiron said.

"What would that be?" Grover asked.

"Nothing; which should concern you; my young eager satyr. Maybe the incident with the Kindly one did something to him." Chiron said. "Or maybe he had a dream about…" He studied his Grover's face. "What did he say when he woke up?"

"Nothing, nothing that made any since. He asked how he got to Yancy, and then said something about Gaea and Roman's" Grover said. "He also called me…"

"What Grover?"

"He called me Lord of the…"

"Tell me Grover."

"Wild, he called me Lord of the Wild." Grover said sadly.

"That's interesting, have you by any chance noticed his eye?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I have." Grover said. "They seem older than he is."

"They are just like mine." Chiron said. "I would contact Zeus, but he's still upset about his loss. Grover you better get back to the dorm, before Percy wakes up, or get's back to the dorm."


	2. Trip

**_Trip_**

**Three** hours later Grover and Percy were in their room waiting for the buses to get them.

"So, Grover, where are you going for the summer?" Percy asked.

"I'm heading to my relatives farm house." Grover said. "I work there every so often. What about you?"

"No idea, I might just go home and wait for monster's to attack, in nightmares and hallucinations like Ms. Dobbs."Percy joked. "Joking, though I may try and find my real dad; and then beat up my step dad." He looked at Grover's face. "Ok G-man; I shouldn't tell you this, because Annabeth would probably kill me or worse lecture me about some pretty boring stuff, so don't tell her I told you, but I know everything. I know who my dad is, I know about camp, also I know what's missing and know that I have to find it. Finally I know that my mom has clear sight, and knows who my dad is as well."

"Since when did you know?" Grover asked. "So what are you going to do?"

"Since the morning of the Kindly one incident, I'll go with you to camp, but first I have to see my mom so she knows that I know and that I'll be heading to camp."

"I'll go with. But what if we get attacked before we get to camp?"

Percy looked down with a fake sigh and he noticed that he had his manacle on (it was sea green with a blue Trident on it on his left hand; he also raised his hand to his head and felt a circlet.

"Well, Riptide, Tsunami and I; can give any monster a run for their weaponry." Percy said. Tapping the trident; the Manacle grew into a sea green shield with a huge trident in the middle of the shield. Then he took the pen and uncapped it; it grew in to a sword. "Meet Tsunami." He motioned to the shield. "Along with Riptide." He motioned to the sword. "Together we are unstoppable."

"You do know that it takes more than a shield and sword to win a fight." Grover said.

"Oh, I know that, but they do help." Percy said. "Buses are here." He said looking out the window. He deactivated the shield and capped his sword.

"You do know that we are still going to talk about this." Grover said.

They reached the bus right before it took off. When they had an hour before they reached Manhattan, the bus had broken down and they were out of the bus waiting for it to be fixed. Percy was finally allowed to see if he could fix the bus; unbeknownst to the Bus Driver, and moreover Grover; the year after Gaea was defeated, Percy and Annabeth were granted the ability to gain some of the other Demi-god's abilities (Decided by Hera [which surprised everyone]); they learned from; Leo (Hephaestus counselor; they learned to repair and create things {Including magical items}), Piper (Aphrodite counselor; they learned to change their appearance and clothes at will (Percy could not hide the Tattoos he got from Camp Jupiter; no matter how hard he tried, along with the grey streak through both Annabeth's and Percy's hair (From the time they both held up the sky) could not be changed) also both had immunity from Charm speak (They learned how to resist it))); Jasmine (Hestia counselor; they could create very tasty food (Annabeth learned a tiny bit of Pyrokinesis), Lee (Apollo counselor), Thalia (leader of hunters of Artemis) taught them archery (They could rival Apollo and Artemis now in Archery) plus flying on air currents (from Thalia {after she got over her fear of height's}), Clarisse (Ares counselor; they learned to be very strategic), Janet (Hecate Counselor; they learned to use some magic and manipulate the mist better), Conner and Travis (Hermes counselor; they learned to steal without being noticed along with learning to lie better); Annabeth trained with Percy so she could breath under water and land safely in water from any height along with healing herself, and Percy trained with Annabeth as well; he learned how to analyze situation's plus a photographic memory (like Annabeth's), they also learned a few other tricks from one other person. They also got some magical items that corresponded with some cabins they learned from (A magical tool that changed in to the tool that you wanted, and so forth). Grover was watching Percy work.

"So why is there a sea green circlet on your head?" Grover asked. "What is it?"

"It's a miniature crown; it says that I am of importance." Percy said with a sly grin.

It was the truth, sort of; a month after Gaea's defeat he finally caught enough attention from an Atlantian quest\rank giver, and Percy had to go on a quest for him, when he got back he was made a Commander of the Atlantian Army. Trident (the person) Immortal son of Poseidon (who finally accepted Percy when Percy saved Triton's life from a monster from The Titan of the sea Oceanus) and Percy spent that weekend after the Rank was given; surfing, playing with dolphins and other underwater activities.

"How come no one notices it?" Grover asked. "Along with me?"

"Mist." Percy said.

"Why hasn't it fallen off?" Grover asked.

"Magic." Percy said.

Grover started looking around since he knew that Percy wasn't going to answer his questions with answer's only riddles and simple statement like he just did. He was looking around, and that's when she saw them, the Three Fates. The Three Fates were knitting a light blue sock.

"Uh, Perce, how much longer?" Grover asked, nervously.

Grover turned his head towards Percy, who was still in the engine and couldn't see the surroundings.

"Hey don't get all snippy with me, about two minutes at the most." Percy said. "Let me guess you see the Three Fates knitting a light blue sock."

"How did you know?" Grover said.

"Lucky guess, I guess." Percy said. "Aw… here's the problem." he made a sudden movement and the Bus sprung to life.

Everyone loaded on to the bus and headed to Manhattan. An hour they reached the bus terminal, Percy and Grover climbed into a cab and went to _Sweet on America_. Once they got there they saw Mrs. Jackson at the counter with her boss.

"I think I'll take my break right now." Mrs. Jackson said as she spotted Percy. She walked over to Percy and gave him a hug. "Percy I missed you so much! What did you do to your hair." As she saw the gray streak, she let go and saw Grover. "Grover nice to see you again." She said nervously.

"Hello Sally, nice to see you again." Grover said.

"Mom, I have something to say." Percy said. Sally looked at Percy. "I know who dad is, I know everything. I am going to camp; I don't even want to see Gabe even if a monster might show up." Sally smiled. "Look I might have a quest, and if I find something that could get rid of Gabe I will send it to you labeled art supplies." Sally looked confused. "Don't worry mom I'll be alright, tell Gabe that I think he's and idiot, and well just give him this letter." Percy pulled a letter from his back pocket. "Tell him it's from me, so tell him to read it aloud at his poker game, and then take some pictures of his expression, ok mom?"

"I will." Sally said.

The family hugged one more time (for a few more minutes) then they said goodbye.


	3. Arrival & Talking

**_Arrival & Talking_**

Grover and Percy went outside and got into a cab. Thirty minutes later they arrived at the base of a hill. Once they were half way up they heard a sound.

"Moo." A deep voice growled.

"Of course it had to him, why not." Percy said sadly. "Fourth time I get to fight him. Well fifth time." He said to himself.

The two kids looked around. Behind them was a Minotaur in full armor with the Omega shaped axe.

"Come and get me you great big, ugly, smelly Cowman." Percy said with a smirk, using the name that a future friend will use to make the Minotaur angry.

"Come on Perce we can make it to boundary before he gets to us." Grover said.

"Stay here Grover." Percy commanded.

Percy charged down the hill taking out his sword. The two met in half way. He dodged the Axe's swing and cut off the both of the horns off the Minotaur. Then he slashed through the Minotaur and it turned to dust.

"Percy how did you do that?" Grover asked sounding like he was freaking out.

"Sorry can't talk about it." Percy said as calm as Demi-god possible.

Percy bent down put his hands over the two horn's and muttered something; and three more sets of horns appeared then he collected the horns and ran up to where Grover stood. Then together they finished marching up the hill. Once they got to the top they saw a huge pine tree, along with two sea green fold up chair one had a silver owl silhouette on the back and a non caffeinated Dr. Pepper in the cup holder (It looked like someone was sitting there at that very moment), the other had had a silhouette of a blue Trident.

"I wonder who was sitting here." Grover wondered.

Percy ignored him (since he had a good idea who it was) and placed his hand on the tree.

"Thalia, my dear cousin Thalia; Annabeth and I will get you out as soon as I can both me and Annabeth then we will be friends." Percy whispered to the tree.

"What was that Percy?" Grover asked.

"Nothing." Percy said a bit too quickly.

"Jackson, you're late!" A female voice said in a hint of false anger (Which to untrained ear like Grover sounded like true anger [Percy was holding back a laugh]).

Grover yelped in surprise and turned around. Percy sighed (like he knew she was there [which he did]).

"Annabeth you're here." Grover exclaimed.

"Well Wise Girl, we went to say hi to my mom, then there was a Minotaur at the bottom of the hill. You know the normal stuff for me." Percy said, as he turned around.

Annabeth was wearing her normal orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, with Blue jeans. Her brown hair with the grey streak similar to Percy's hair; was tied into a pony tail and her New York Yankees hat in her hands (like she just took it off). And her clay necklace with the ring her dad gave her; was around her neck.

"Yeah I saw." Annabeth said. "Very good; time has, well; had nothing on you." Percy laughed at the personal joke.

"I know you saw." Percy said.

"I know you know I saw." Annabeth said.

"I know you know I know you saw." Percy said.

"Stop flirting you two, you're confusing me. If you saw why didn't you help us Annabeth?" Grover complained.

"So seaweed brain, how was school." Annabeth teased Percy; ignoring Grover's question.

"You know, boring as ever." Percy said. "Though I am pretty sure my grades were better at the last day of testing since that when it happened for me, though my teacher's probably assumed I cheated, hey I'm not going back to that school so I don't care if they think I cheated."

"Uh, I have a few questions." Grover said. "One; how do you two know each other? Two; Percy how did you do all those moves and defeated the Minotaur like it was a stuffed animal and seemed too know all of its moves? Three; what did you say to Thalia's tree Percy? Four; why am I the only one that seems to be freaking out about what Percy did? Fifth; how did you come up with the name Cowman for the Minotaur? Finally; What in the Name of Olympus did you do to you hair, and what is with that streak of grey in your hair, Annabeth?" Thunder rumbled. "It's the same as Percy's." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Out of all those questions; you are more worried about my hair?" Annabeth asked in shock and anger (Percy laughed at the worried/ fearful look on Grover's face).

"It was nothing, I had a Greek Demi-god game and the Minotaur was a boss on a level that was the same tactic I used in the game." Percy lied while trying to get Grover off the hook from Annabeth's wrath. "Maybe it was designed by a Dimi-god." He said thoughtfully.

"So how do you know each other?" Grover asked. "Wait a minute; is this part of the thing about you telling me that something weird is going on and I shouldn't mention that you told me not to tell Annabeth that you know who you're dad is, along with… I should stop talking now shouldn't I?"

"Just a bit." Percy said sadly.

Annabeth looked at Percy sternly.

"Yes it is about that Grover." She said, to Grover. She turned to Percy. "You told him?" She said angry.

"Well it was ether not tell him and come here without any knowing and probably would have eaten by the Harpies." Percy explained. "Plus I wanted to help him get his searchers licenses." He smiled. "I only told him that I knew about camp and who my father is. Oh G-man tell Chiron that Annabeth is going to give me a tour of camp okay?"

"Sure; where will you end the tour at?" Grover asked.

"The beach." Annabeth said a bit too quickly.

"Ok. You two are defiantly hiding things." Grover said. "See you Annabeth."

He walked down the hill and headed to the big house. Once Grover was completely down the hill; Percy looked around then when he saw the coast was clear; pulled Annabeth in to a huge hug and a beautiful kiss. Unknown to Annabeth; Percy grabbed her knife from its sheath and slashed the back of her neck (Nothing happened) then he put it in his back pocket. After they broke out of the kiss and hug then Percy folded both chairs up, then the two raced down the hill to the beach. Once there they wondered around till they found their spot which would be occupied by them for years to come; then they sat down in the sand embracing each other.

"So where did we leave off the other night, in ten or so years?" Percy asked sarcastically. "Aw yes; I just asked you to marry me, you said 'yes' then we fell asleep in the cabin that I built for us, but before we fell asleep we heard the voice belonging to the Lord of Time."

"Yep, you know in a couple of years we should thank Hera for our little link that we share." Annabeth said happily. (Hera made it so they knew what the other one was thinking and could talk telepathically to each other no matter the distance. {Which is how Percy, along with Annabeth knew the other was there in that time}).

"Wow, I never thought that you would say that." Percy said.

"Do you have anything else from the future?" Annabeth said. "Besides, the markings on your arm, and the grey streak in your hair."

"Yep, Tsunami, Riptide, and the mini crown." Percy said. "What about you?"

"The sword and shield that you made for me." Annabeth said, showing the blue manacle with a stormy grey owl on it, along with a golden cap pen that looked liked Percy's. "By the way did I ever thank you for giving them to me?"

"No and you don't have too; just put Knowledge and Wisdom to good use." Percy joked. "Anything else?" looking down at Annabeth's hands.

"Oh you meant the engagement ring." Annabeth said. She put her hand in her pocket, and pulling out the ring. "I had to make sure no one saw it, besides Conner and Travis would have probably tried to steal it off of me then I would tell you then you would pound them until they gave it back if they stole it, then the whole camp would be a buzz about the mysterious ring that we both seem to care a lot about.. Plus we haven't officially met yet." She looked nervous. She put the ring back into her pocket.

"You're also worried about Luke aren't you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I am." Annabeth said.

"You remember what he said when he died; of course you do you never forget anything." Percy said. "Hey, he's a brother to you, but he chose his path before I came along, he was the one that stole the lightning bolt."

"I remember that; it's just he's… I forgot how clingy he was, it's just that I don't even want to be near him." Annabeth said.

"I know." Percy said. "Hey do you remember what happened at our fight with Gaea; what we fell into and survived along with Thalia and Nico? Along with what almost happened when we were in the underworld."

"Sure I do." Annabeth said.

"The River Styx." Thunder rumbled. "Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on if your friend or foe." Percy started. "We still have the curse of Achilles." He pulled out a bronze knife. From his back pocket with a nervous smile, Annabeth looked at her knife sheath which she found empty, then looked at Percy angrily. "Sorry, I wanted to test if you still had it; I was finally able to test myself before you IM'd me this morning."

Annabeth took the dagger back from him with a glare that makes people say if looks could kill. "You have spent way too much time with the Strolls. I should be angry with you!" She said in a raised tone. "But I guess what you had to it so you could tell me so I wouldn't make a mistake at the war games." Annabeth said.

"Exactly, that is what I was thinking." Percy said.

"Let's get back to that voice." Annabeth said.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice behind them said.

"Hello Chiron; how long have you been standing there?" Percy asked without turning around.

The two twelve year olds got up and turned around. Standing there was a centaur with a white horse half and a brown sleeveless training shirt with a brown quiver on his back of his human torso.

"I just got here." Chiron said. "Grover thought you'd come straight here. I only came by to introduce myself properly; since you knew me as Mr. Brunner, which Annabeth must have told you about me since you don't seemed to shocked that I'm here, Oh Annabeth your cabin mates are worried about you, something about you falling asleep for a full day then having a as they put it a vivid nightmare with a very strong after shock."

Percy looked at Annabeth like she was on fire (He did think she was hot just not on fire) and Shock.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm sorry that I got them worried." Annabeth said smoothly.

"My dear it's all right it must have been a very troubling dream it helps to talk about it." Chiron said to Annabeth. "So; Grover told me that you know who your farther is?" Chiron asked Percy.

"Yes I do, and I'll wait until he claims me at Capture the Flag that is if he claims me which I know he will especially with an important item stolen a couple of months ago." Percy said. "No I'm not the Son of Zeus; even though it would be cool too fly." He said with eagerness in his voice that told Chiron he was hiding something.

"I already talked about my dream with Percy here; we seemed to of have the same dream." Annabeth said. "Also that's how we seem to know each other."

"That explains a bit, maybe that's why you have the same streak of gray in your hair." Chiron said.

"You don't believe that do you?" Annabeth said guessingly.

"Maybe you're right, child." Chiron said.

"You're as smart as ever Annabeth." Percy said. "You as well, Chiron."

Chiron turned and galloped away. Percy turned towards the forest.

"Nice cover story." Percy said. "Though saying we both had the same dream might have been dangerous."

"Well I had to think fast." Annabeth said. "Considering Demi-gods have wired dreams all the time, he might have thought nothing of it."

"But he does know where the Streaks of Grey are from; he figured it out before we even told him." Percy said.

Percy started staring at a huge area of white sand that seemed to connect the sea and the Forrest.

"Do you think that I could sneak around at night and get our Cabin built?" Percy wondered out loud. "I mean after all we are engaged." He laughed at that part.

"Well you do know which tree is a normal tree." Annabeth's said. "But it might be difficult to bring so many trees to the beach."

"Aw, but I might only need one tree, thanks to Janet's training, maybe we can put in a everlasting fire pit in the front of the house, where we can roast marshmallow's and look at the stars?" Percy said.

"Oh yeah; and maybe a training ground too." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Was that a joke? Did you; Annabeth Chase just make a joke sort of; well a bad joke?" Percy said sarcastically.

"For your information Perseus Jackson; Children of Athena do have a funny side, we just chose not to show it; you got that." Annabeth said madly.

"You know I don't like my full name being used like that Annabeth Chase." Percy said.

"Yeah I know, from now on no full names." Annabeth said. "So when did you 'Wake up' as the term may be. Don't worry I cheeked our surrounding area."

"The day of the Attack by Alecto…" Percy explained what happened. Ten minutes later, he was done with the whole story.

"No wonder they think you cheated. Then again; since we have memories of our future selves; you did." Annabeth joked. "I still can't believe you wrote in Greek and Latin for Chiron's test."

"I had to do it you should have seen his face, I was the first one to turn my test in he started looking it over it took him a second to relies that I wrote in Greek and Latin; I mean tomorrow well tomorrow in ten or so years, we were going to finally accept Zeus's and the Olympians gift to become King and Queen of all the Dimi-gods; and now we' back to before we did everything that led to that."

"Along with you being god of time as well. It is frustrating, Seaweed brain; but think of it like this we can make differences, like Michel Yew we can ether find out what finally happened to him, or protect him; I mean we know more stuff than everyone else."

"Yeah; but now I have to get your mother to except me, and my dad to except you."


	4. Meeting

**_Meeting's of Time Travelers! Oh caught-_**

The week leading up Capture the Flag was difficult. Percy was trying to be low key with what he could do, sadly thing's went as well as the first time around; Dunked Clarisse with the Pluming (again), out ran the Dryads and climbed the wall without being burned (unlike the real first time), he even tried to flunk at archery; sadly he couldn't not stink at it (Everything was burned into his mind he couldn't consciously or unconsciously make a mistake no matter how small). Then Friday night he beat all of the Ares kids at the river (Without getting a scratch or getting them into the water; along with breaking Clarisse's electric spear [which hurt a lot more than the first time, but felt so good when it broke]), then the Hellhound attack (Which he killed without anyone's help), finally the Claiming, the bright sea green trident.

"It is determined." Chiron said. "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Once again it sounded like Chiron was bragging about Percy's father. Or how Percy didn't even have that much practice and defeated both the Ares campers plus, a hellhound.

Later that night Percy and Annabeth were walking on the beach, till they found their spot for years later.

"Fun day today wasn't it?" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah; it was really fun." Percy said. "More like fun week; I flunked at flunking at everything."

"I saw." Annabeth said. "Well at least you made Luke weary of you." Saying Luke's, name in disgust.

"Well, tomorrow if event's go as planned; we will be heading to our quest." Percy said.

"I know what you're thinking Percy." Annabeth said. "I also agree with you, we should rescue Nico while we're there."

"If Nico; isn't out already." A voice behind Percy and Annabeth said. "Which; I am."

Percy and Annabeth turned around. They saw a boy around twelve. The boy had black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed, white skin, from his time underground, dark eyes, and was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans, He has a silver skull ring which he said to belong to his father, and he has a sword by his side by a chain belt on his left side. He was wearing a black trench coat; His eyes as looked like shattered black glass (due to his ineffable experience in Tartarus), with wild glint of a madman in them (Just like his farther)he also had a Manacle with a skull and Cross bones on it on his left wrist. He walked towards the other two. All three of them turned to the ocean and sat down in a triangular position. He had a silver circlet on his head.

"Nico, how did you escape?" Percy asked in shock. "You do know we were sent back in…"

"In Time, I know. Well I suddenly woke up at the Lotus Hotel and Casino; Bianca and I were playing a game of Ping Pong with a guy named Darrin I tried to wake Bianca up but I couldn't then more people were descending on me with the credit cards; the new Gold bundle; did you know that they are practically credit cards." Nico said. "Any way's I grabbed four, tried to wake my sis up before shadow traveling out. I remembered everything up till well everything; even what hasn't happened yet. I mean…"he passed out two plastic cards to Annabeth and Percy. "Just type any number pass code for it."

"We get it." Annabeth said. "So we see you have the eyes from your time stuck in Tartarus; along with your skin from the Labyrinth; anything else?"

"Just my Stygian Iron sword named Reaper and the shield Death that Percy gave me." Nico said. "So I guess that both of you two were sent back as well?"

"Obviously we do know, Nico." Annabeth said. "Or we wouldn't have started talking to you. Or started; talking about you."

"Anyone; else that we know?" Nico asked. "Hey do you have the curse still you two? I do."

"Yes we do. Also not that we know of." Percy said.

"I hope Thalia came back with us, what I wouldn't give for the Fleece right now." Annabeth grumbled.

"You mean you would go All the way to that island, upset Reyna and practically insult That Overgrown Blind Cyclops for me?" A female voice, coming from the forest behind them said.

The three Kids turned around and saw a girl around twelve. She has shoulder-length black hair tied into a pony tail, electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. She wears punk styled clothes. She wore a silver bracelet on her left wrist, she was wearing a silver T-shirt and camouflage pants, and it did match the silver circlet in her hair at all, with a sky blue circlet on her head.

Annabeth ran (She practically flew) over to Thalia and gave her a hug. Percy and Nico, walked over to the two girls, by the time the two boys got over to the girls they had disengaged from the hug and were talking really fast.

"So let me guess you woke up in the past?" Percy interrupted the two girls.

"Yeah about a week ago I would have came by earlier but I was confused, until I used the hearing that Lady Artemis granted to all of the Hunter's enhanced senses so we could hunt even better; plus I kind of deflected your search earlier this week when you and Percy were talking, Sorry Annie." Thalia said. "I still have the curse as well Death Boy." She said to Nico.

"You should have let me sense you; better yet you should have come to see us!" Annabeth said angry. "Also don't call me Annie!"

Percy stepped between Annabeth and Thalia (Facing Annabeth; then he brought her into a tight hug, and kissed her). Nico passed out the final Card to Thalia and told her what it was for while Percy was kissing Annabeth. After a few seconds he sensed that Annabeth had calmed down, he released her and stepped back a few feet.

"Better?" Percy asked.

"Yeah; thanks Percy." Annabeth said in a distant voice.

"So when's the Wedding?" Nico teased.

"I forgot to ask this in the future; but can I be Flower Girl?" Thalia asked, with a puppy dog pout.

"Can I be your best man Percy?" Nico asked.

"Hey we have to set a date." Percy said. "Plus I have to tell my mom what happened." He looked at his friends and saw their faces. "What I can trust her, more than the other side of the Family; they'll think we are on Kronos's side; then trap us in the Tartarus for all eternity."

"Which; we could escape." Annabeth stated.

"Yeah and what if the Lord of time knew that he sent all of us back?" Percy asked. "He would make our lives well its Tartarus Nico, Annabeth and I don't need imagination to know what would happen."

"Yeah; but we all are practically Invincible." Thalia said.

"Yeah; then we only need about fifteen hours of sleep." Annabeth countered.

"No only ten or so; we can stay up as long as we need." Percy said.

"Well you would be the expert Percy. I still can't believe you soaked Clarisse with Pluming." Thalia teased.

Everybody laughed. All of a sudden they heard a monster's screech. That almost sounded happy.

"Great the Harpies, we won't be able to make it to our Cabin's." Annabeth said.

"Well; without killing some helper's of the camp at least." Nico said.

"Hey; they are servants of Zeus." Thalia said proudly.

"How about we go to my new Cabin?" Percy said.

"Wait a minute; a new one?" Thalia asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah; follow me" Percy said quickly.

Three teens followed Percy to where a huge rock was blocking the way. Percy put his hand against it and a rectangular door that even Chiron in a Wheelchair or when he's using his horse legs. They followed Percy though the door and though a hallway. Once out of the Hallway the three were in shock standing there was; an exact replica of the Poseidon's cabin, yet there were hints of Athena in the work as well; it was standing along the beach; connecting the sea and the forest, there was a pier going into the sea, there was a gate and a diving board, along with four fishing poles attached to the gate, at the base of the cabin were dolphins carved in the wood; they looked like they were jumping in out of the sand. Around the roof were owls carved in the space between the wall and the roof like they were flying throughout the wall. The side that met the forest had a small stable. The left side of the house (Looking from the front) the side with the sea was painted sea green, the right side (closest to the forest) was painted in a stormy grey (like Athena's [and more closely Annabeth's eyes]). In front of the building was a huge Fire pit.

"Percy when did you make this?" Thalia asked.

"Didn't you wonder why I was sneaking into the woods ever night this past week Thalia?" Percy asked. "I have to thank Conner and Travis in a few years. There is a room for three of you, though I must Admit Annabeth your room is small for right now, but it's only because you may want to spend more time with me at night."Nico and Thalia laughed. "The Bed's are very comfortable…" All four kid's straightened up as they felt their teacher, fun loving companion, and all around good person; trainer of Demi-gods. "Chiron; how are you doing this wonderful night? You must not have slept very well; if you're following us."

"You are correct." Chiron said. "So; are you going to introduce me to your friends? Though; it seems you have been hiding things from me."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Well." Chiron began. "To start with; how did Thalia escape the tree? Second who is this young boy?" Nico looked like he was going to pound the old horse. "Third is how did this cabin get here, or should I ask who built it?"

"I built the Cabin." Percy stated.

"I honestly don't know how I escaped. A week ago I fell out of the tree and no I'm not a Dryad." Thalia said. "I didn't want anyone to know I was alive, so I slept at the in the forest; oh you may not have a huge stock pile of monster's in there anymore." The Three other kids laughed.

"Hi sir, my name is; Nico De' Anglo."Nico said. "The Son of…" He looked at the other's who nodded. "I'm the Son of Hades; during world war II, sir." He gave a salute to Chiron. "My sister and I were trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, I just shadow traveled out of it two days ago."

"What aren't you four telling me?" Chiron asked.

"Can you wait…?" Annabeth started

"Inside the Cabin Chiron so the rest of us can talk for a moment?" Percy finished.

Chiron looked confused. He trotted over to the cabin and entered.

"So should we tell him?" Percy asked.

"He could probably help us if and when the Olympians find out." Annabeth said.

"Come on we could kick their butt's." Thalia said. (Thunder rumbled).

"We can't handle all of them." Nico stated.

"He could." Percy said.

"Who are you talking about?" Thalia asked confused.

"The kid that always beat's up Zeus and all the Olympians, like once, twice a month." "Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah, The Boy; he gained or will gain my lady's acceptance, like you Percy." Thalia said. "Though the Hunters hate him, he kept showing us up."

"We're getting off topic." Nico said.

"So Annabeth you're the leader here at camp, for now at least." Percy said.

"I say we tell him he does know that Kronos is tricky." Annabeth said. "But we have to make him promise on Styx not to tell anyone."

The four walked into the Cabin to find Chiron looking nervously looking around. Inside was a small sitting room with a few chairs along with three walls full of books, and on the front wall were every type of weapon imaginable.

"So are you going to tell me or should I leave?" Chiron said.

"We'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad or jump to any conclusions." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry; I know to let Dimi-gods explain themselves before I jump to any conclusion." Chiron said.

"You also have to Promise on the River Styx not to tell anyone including Luke, or the Olympians about what we are going to tell you." Thalia said.

"I might understand why the Olympians be mad if your hiding something; but why not Luke?" Chiron asked.

"This involves you're Farther, Chiron." Percy said.

"How did you know?" Chiron asked in shock.

"Make the Promise and we'll tell you." Nico said. "Oh the word releasing you from the Vow is Safe Haven if we tell you that it means you can tell who ever you want."

"Very well; I promise on the River Styx not to tell anyone about what you are going to tell me, without you four's consent, not even Luke or the Olympians. Until me tell me the key word Safe Haven" Chiron said, with his right hand raised.

"It's done." Nico said with his eyes closed.

"It all began ten or so years in the future, or well the Dream that happened to all of us well it wasn't a dream." Percy said.

By the time they finished what happened the sunlight was starting to shine (Apollo must have been in a good mood).

"So you four came back in time thanks to my Farther from the future, you; Percy arrived during the trip so to speak, Annabeth yours was earlier this week?" Chiron said. "You; Thalia woke up a week ago and Nico four days ago?"

"Correct." Nico said.

"Percy and Annabeth were able to study techniques from different Dimi-gods and learn that from them, Thanks to Hera?"

"Correct." Annabeth said.

"Thalia, you were saved by the Golden Fleece and then a week before your 16 birthday you became a hunter, and there was a big fight in Manhattan, Kronos took Olympus while the Olympians were fighting Typhon and the dimi-gods defend Manhattan. Kronos took over Luke; which is why you don't want me to tell him because he's spying for Kronos right now."

"Correct." Thalia said.

Chiron making sure he understood everything (Everyone was taking turns either saying 'Correct' or correcting him) took a few more hours; until they got to the most important parts for Percy and Annabeth.

"So you two were going to become god's king and Queen of the Dimi-gods, you two; Percy and Annabeth, were also going to get married before you went back in time?" Chiron asked.

"Correct."Annabeth and Percy said together.

"Percy you were also going to be god of time?" Chiron asked

"Correct." Percy said.

"Finally; all of you have the curse of Achilles?" Chiron asked.

"Correct." All four said simultaneously. "Is there anything else?" Annabeth added.

"Nope but I will have to ask you about a few things in time." Chiron said.

"Of course anytime you want to get an Answer just ask." Nico said.

We better get to camp we don't want anyone to stumble on to this place." Thalia said.

"Where are you guys? Mr. D wants you at the big house Percy!" A voice said.

The five turned to a small water fall (Yes there is a waterfall inside; yet it was silent.) casting a rainbow, there in the middle was an IM with Grover looking around trying to find where they were at. Percy walked over to the IM blocking Grover's view.

"We'll be right there." Percy said. He waved his hand through the message and it dissipated.


	5. Quest begains

**_Quest Begins_**

All of them ran out of the cabin and through the rock and to the big house. Mr. D and Grover walked out to meet them.

"Well who are these two new kids?" Mr. D asked.

"Thalia; is that you?" Grover asked in shock.

"Yep it's me G-man." Thalia teased.

"Jerry Packson, you have been issued a quest, to retrieve a missing item." Mr. D started.

"I will accept." Percy said.

"You don't even know what is missing." Mr. D said as he raised his eyebrow.

Percy ignored the look. "Well I will go see the Oracle." He said.

He walked in to the house and climbed to the Attic. He went to where the Mummified Oracle sat.

"What has to be done?" Percy asked.

Green smoke came out of the mummy. It appeared as Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Bianca.

_"Four shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find the two that were stolen, and see them safely returned,_

_Betrayed by one, who calls he calls friends,_

_Truth revealed to Mortal Parents little sister, and a true friend._

The green mist dissipated.

"Thank you, don't worry; Spirit of Delphi you will go to your next host as soon as I find her." Percy said.

He walked down to the main floor and found everyone in the Rec. Room.

"Aw, Percy how did it go." Grover asked.

He repeated the Prophecy; after he finished he looked over at Annabeth and saw her thinking of a Plan and of the Prophecy.

"So it's clear that no one will die on this trip." Chiron said hopefully. "Do you have an idea who's going with you?"

"Yeah, I'll take; Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia." Percy said. "Grover I would take you but you need to be here to get your searcher's licenses." Smiling he had heard he would get his licenses today.

"That's alright I hope you know what you're doing Perce." Grover said.

"Now Mr. D, Chiron, we'll leave right away." Percy said.

"Remember don't tell anyone I'm out of the Tree not even Luke." Thalia threatened.

"Hey I promised on Styx didn't I?" Grover said.

"You did, I was just reminding you." Thalia said.

The four bolted from the room before anyone could stop them. They stopped next to Thalia's Tree.

"Hey you guys wait a minute." Luke said.

They all turned around and saw Luke rushing towards them with a shoe box. Thalia stepped behind the tree, while Nico melted into the shadow.

"Hey I just wanted to give you these shoes." He handed the box to Percy. "They're my dad's I kind of sneaked into his house and grabbed these…"

"Yeah he has tons of shoes." Percy interrupted.

"So who's going with you?" Luke said.

"Annabeth, she wants to see the world." Percy said.

"You do know that you can bring another one." Luke stated.

"Yeah, well anyone else would slow us down." Annabeth said (almost like she was trying to Charm Speak him).

"Yeah you're right." Luke said. He ran down the hill.

"Did you charm speak him?" Percy asked in shock.

Nico came out of the shadows and Thalia walked out from behind the tree.

"I learned it from Piper." Annabeth said.

"Well let's go find Ares!" Nico said.

"But first to Auntie M's Garden gnome Emporium." Percy said.

"Why there?" Thalia asked.

"I have some unfinished business with my Step Dad Gabe." Percy said in anger.

"Auntie M's Garden gnome Emporium will be first." Nico said.

They held each other's hand and were swallowed by shadows. Once they opened their eyes they were at Auntie M's Garden gnome Emporium. They entered carefully and cautiously.

"Hello dear children." A voice said in front of them. "Why are you here?"

"Well M; or should I say Medusa." Percy said.

"You know who I am?" Medusa asked.

Percy dropped the Shoe Box. Percy and Annabeth took out their pens, Thalia took out a can of Mace and Nico pulled out his sword. Percy and Annabeth uncapped the Pens and they grew into swords, Thalia activated the Mace and it grew into a spear

"Aw, Demi-gods haven't had any of them visit for a while." Medusa said sadly.

Percy was the fastest; he charged forward and cut off Medusa's head. While the Body turned to dust her head stayed behind. The Four put their weapons up.

"Here you go." Nico pulled off a duffle bag and handed it to Percy.

Percy put the head in the duffle bag and put it on his back. They walked out of the building where Annabeth carved into the door _'Do not enter that means you.' _


	6. Colorado,Nevada,Underworld

**_Colorado & Nevada & Underworld & Home_**

They held hands as lightning stuck when they opened their eyes they were in Colorado. They walked around until they were face to face with the big red bully himself Ares.

"Well kids look like you got new friends." Ares said. "So I have a proposition for you."

"We'll get you shield if you promise to help us out." Annabeth said. "We used to much power getting here." Eyeing Thalia, and Nico (Who once Ares found them they shifted to a position where they looked very weak and looking like they were going to faint, which was just a promising act).

"You're right they do look bad, sure, I'll give you transportation and some supplies." Ares said. "I left it at an abandoned water park."

Ares flashed out. The four went to the Water Park; they climbed the fence and went to the Tunnel of love.

"Ok, I have a question should we show that Thalia is alive and well? Or should she go to the lookout and destroy the Camera's?" Percy asked.

"Let's reveal I'm alive." Thalia said.

"What about more of our abilities, Percy, should we show them?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed. "Let's show Ares that we should not be tricked, along with Kronos."

"It's Time lord that needs to know it." Nico said.

The four jumped down Percy grabbed the shield and set off the Trap. The Cupids started streaming immediately. Annabeth used fire to hold back the Spiders (There was an evil grin every time she summoned a fire ball to blow away the spider which were creating a webbed gate (She also burned the shoes). Nico and Thalia started destroying the Cameras by bow and Arrow's. Percy summoned enough water to raise all four of them out of the ride. Thalia blew a kiss to the last Camera, and then Nico blasted it out of the sky.

They walked out of the Water Park they walked to a restaurant and came face to face with Ares.

"You sure did have an audience today, Thalia your dad was excited when he saw you on the Screen. Athena wants to know where you learned how to summon fire." Here's your backpack and you're ride is over there." Pointing to a van, he then handed Annabeth a backpack. He then flashed out.

"Nico did you get it?" Percy asked.

Nico raised a hand to reveal a ski mask; it shimmered to reveal a crown.

"Thanks for keeping him busy." Nico said. "Let's go get my sister now."

"First let's get those animals out of that truck.

As soon as they reached the truck they opened it to reveal the Animals, they did everything they could to make sure they were ok then they let them lose in the town, they all ran away from the town hoping not to get caught. The four held hands and Water vapor formed around the four. When the Vapor dissipated they were in front of the Lotus hotel and Casino. They headed in, as soon as they entered the Manager came up to them with Lotus cards. Annabeth grabbed a gold card (So they could give it to Bianca). They walked around a bit feeling the Pull of the cards. After what felt like an hour of walking they found Bianca playing Pac-man. Nico walked up to His sister and got in front of her. She was wearing a purple skirt with a white T-shirt; she had black hair and black eyes.

"Nico; where were you?" Bianca said in a daze. "I was worried sick."

"Bianca! Snap out of it." Nico commanded.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked.

"I am really sorry about this young sis." Nico started. "After all I was taught never punch girls, or women."

"Younger." Bianca started. "I'm old…"

Nico punched Bianca and she collapsed on the ground.

"Will you help me, please?" Nico asked.

Annabeth and Thalia grabbed Bianca and Put her firefighter style on Nico's left shoulder.

"Can we please get out of here now? We're getting strange looks." Percy said.

The other's looked around and saw everyone looking at them along with security coming and fighting through the crowds. The four were grabbed each other while a water vapor started to gather around the five. Once it dissipated they were at DOA Recording studio. Bianca was starting to stir.

"Nico where am I?" She said weakly.

"You're safe sorry I punched you, you wouldn't come with me willingly, so I had to knock you out." Nico said.

"That's ok Nico." Bianca said. "I couldn't leave, I mean I wanted to when we were playing Ping pong, but something was pulling me to stay."

"I know; now that you escaped you can enter and leave no matter what, worry not little sis; we aren't even near that Hotel anymore." Nico said, smiling every time he hinted to Bianca that he was older.

"Hey what is up with the little sis stuff? Wait a minute; why do you and I look twelve." Bianca asked looking at her reflection and at Nico. "Who are these kids?"

"Don't worry Bianca we're you're friends." Percy said happily.

"Are you ready to meet our dad, little sister?" Nico asked.

"Wait; you know who our dad is?" Bianca asked.

"Yes I do." Nico said. "He's the owner of that building." He said pointing to the DOA Recording studio that was behind them.

"What dose our dad do?" Bianca asked.

"You'll find out if you come with us." Nico said.

"I'll go, I want to meet dad." Bianca said.

"Ok; if you sense anything is about to happen stay behind me." Nico said pulling out his Stygian Iron sword.

"Nico, what in the world how did you get a sword!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I'll explain later." Nico said. "Hey you three let me do the talking."

"Hey this is you're extended family you can do all the talking." Percy said.

"Don't mind him he is just mad about not going to the sea this visit." Annabeth said.

"Hey did I say that madly." Percy argued.

"Oh for the love of Hades; stop talking." Thalia demanded.

They entered the Building Bianca practically hiding behind Nico. The lobby was practically full every person had a glazed over eyes and a vacant expression. The Five kids walked up to the front desk.

"Hey Charon; we need to see my dad." Nico demanded.

"Who are you?" Charon asked politely.

"I'm his son, I also think I can get you a pay raise, if you want one, I mean I see you are extremely busy here." Nico said.

"Wait you're… Your… you… yo… y…" Charon sputtered. "You're Nico De' Anglo? Who's that behind you? Oh Italian suits, it's Bianca! That means you are Nico! Welcome back you and you're friends can come follow me." He stepped out from behind the desk, and led them to an elevator full of people. "Hop in enough space for you five."

Everyone got in the elevator and started going down, a few seconds later the Elevator turned into a boat. It traveled to a pier, on the other side of the river. Once everyone got off the boat went back the way it came.

"Nico; where exactly are we?" Bianca said finally finding her voice.

"We are where the dead go." Nico explained.

They went along the crowed Bianca still holding on to her brother like she was five (She's was in fact twelve).

"Hey Cerberus How's it going Buddy!" Nico said once they reached the three headed dog.

Cerberus whined like he wanted attention.

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can." Nico said, as they passed.

"Who's our dad?" Bianca asked.

"Oh I never gave you back your memory." Nico said slapping himself with his free hand (With the back of it since he was still holding the sword). "I'll do it later, if I can." He said hopefully; but everyone but Bianca knew there was no cure. "Our farther is Lord of the underworld well the Greek equivalent; Hades Himself."

They traveled through Fields Asphodel up to the huge Castle (Nico spotted Hazel under a tree). As they were walking Annabeth felt the bag she was carrying get heavy; she told Percy who opened it to reveal the Lightning bolt; He zipped it back up and grabbed it and they held hands for the rest of the trip. Nico led the way through the crowds of ghost's (Who separated like gazelles letting a lion through). Once they reached the doors the group of five saw five bone solders in Revolutionary War outfits, were guarding the door. They pointed their weapons at the kids as they approached.

"Halt right there, and don't even think about shooting us." Nico demanded. "Now open those door's I have an appointment with my farther; Hades."

The skeletons hurried to get the doors open. Once opened they four Dimi-gods followed Nico through the Palace.

"Why did they listen to you? Bianca asked sacredly.

"We are the Children of Hades, we can command the dead." Nico explained.

They finished the walk in silence. Once they reached the final set of door's which opened by themselves they saw Hades talking with Persephone and was obviously Angry. (Yes they were in their forty feet tall form).

"Hello farther, Persephone." Nico said.

All the Dimi-gods gave a quick bowed.

"Nico is that you? Bianca? How is this possible?" Hades sputtered.

"We have a present for you." Nico said.

"I don't want a gift from you!" Persephone exclaimed.

"It's not for you Persephone; It's for our farther." Nico said. "I would present it but you wouldn't see it."

Hades grumbled, and then he stood up then shrunk his size to a normal adult male. He then walked over to his kids and hugged them once he released them, Nico rummaged around in his pockets.

"Here Farther I was told that you lost this." Nico said holding up the Ski mask.

The mask rippled as it turned into the Helm of Darkness. Hades took it from Nico and put it on his head.

"Thank you; son, but who took it?" Hades asked.

"If you come with us for a minute, we'll be happy to show you." Nico grabbed his Father's hand.

They all grabbed hands and teleported to a Pit in the underworld.

"Why are we here?" Hades asked letting go of Nico's hand.

"You wanted to know who was responsible here he is… well here is where he resides." Nico said.

"You mean Father?" Hades asked.

The group held hands and teleported to the Throne room in Olympus. All the gods were there. To the Camper's surprise so was Chiron and Grover.

"Hades I thought you weren't allowed up here unless it was on our winter meeting?" Zeus said.

"Well my son from world war two and his sister brought me here along with his friends." Hades said.

"Perce, you made it!" Grover yelled.

"Yeah we all did." Percy said to Grover. Percy along with Annabeth, walked over to Zeus while looking at everyone _"Kronos could have been sitting up there if it wasn't for me._" He said his thought aloud.

"Percy; you are an idiot!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

"What did I do?" Percy asked back

"That last thought you thought you said out loud." Annabeth said. "You know how good everyone's hearing is right now; I can't believe… oh I feel him now too." A look of understanding over came her face. "Nico send our guest away if you will?" She asked.

Nico summoned six Skeletons and grabbed someone from the shadow once in the light it was revealed as Luke.

"Bye Luke; have fun aboard the Princess Andromeda." Nico said.

The Skeletons disappeared with Luke. Thalia stepped out of the shadow she was hiding in since she arrived.

"Now that the Spy is gone we would like to present you with your bolt back Zeus." Annabeth said.

Percy took it out of the backpack.

"Give it to me boy." Zeus demanded.

"I know about the Great prophecy, and I accept the burden as my burden and mine alone." Percy said. He tossed up the bolt and Zeus caught it.

"Then you will be training with all of us until you we deem you worthy." Zeus said.

"Of course, but Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Bianca will stay with me and train along side." Percy said.

"That is unacceptable." Zeus said though you could hear the regret in his voice.

"It is or I will be travel abroad and Kronos will try to capture me so I free some of his siblings or have me killed, or try and turn me against you." Percy said bluffed.

"Fine all four of you will stay up ere and train." Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena said excitedly.

"I also need to go see my mom for a second." Percy said.

With that Percy and Annabeth (who was still holding hands with Percy) disappeared. The two reappeared in front of Percy's apartment door. Percy banged on the door (hoping it would be Gabe who answered it); sadly his mom opened the door. She was the same as ever except she had a few bruises and both eyes black. _'That's it I am going to Gabe once and for all!'_ Percy thought madly. '_Gabe is going down.' 'I've only seen him get angry like that when I was in trouble, or when he was fighting Kronos or Gaea.'_ Annabeth thought as she saw the furious look on Percy's face. Nico, Thalia, and Bianca appeared right behind the two Dimi-gods

"Percy I missed you!" She yelled as she picked him up into a hug, not wanting to see his angry look.

"I know mom, first I need to deal with Gabe then you, me and Annabeth need to talk." Percy said. "I'm sorry if my letter caused this." He added as he heard his mom wince in pain.

"No it wasn't the letter that did this, well not all of it." Sally said. "Who's Annabeth?"

Annabeth raised her hand. "I am, Mrs. Jackson, well it will be Miss. Jackson soon enough."

"What does she mean Percy?" Sally asked.

"Is Gabe alone on the couch?" Percy asked.

"Yes good." Percy said.

He walked into the dining room where he saw some cards, he picked out the worst hand his Step dad ever had (The one where he lost over two hundred dollars) then he walked in to the living room.

"Hello Smelly Gabe." Percy said, throwing the cards down. "Pick them up I want to do a sketch of you for camp." He ordered.

"Why are you here?" Gabe demanded. "I read that letter you gave me, and no one talks to me in tone Mister even if it was in a letter or not." He stood up and got into a boxing stance.

Percy reached into the duffle bag that housed Medusas head. He lifted it out and pointed the face in front of him and pointed it at Gabe who was turned to stone instantly. Nico grabbed the head stuck it in the bag and shadow traveled somewhere; when he came back he had Mr. Fredrick Chase (Annabeth's Dad) and Grover.

"Mom; come sit down on the Grover, Mr. Chase, Bianca you too." Percy said.

Grover, Sally, Fredrick, and Bianca walked over to the couch and sat down, and then the group of four told their story. When they were done the four asked the same questions as Chiron. Bianca was in Shock that her younger brother was older than here. Grover kept asking things about future; which they didn't discuss much of. Sally and Frederick had their mouths open in shock that a child of Athena and a child of Poseidon fell in love, also a son of Poseidon earning Athena's respect, along with a boy earning Artemis's trust.

"Look we can't answer every question you guys have." Percy said. "But all us Demi-gods have to go train on Olympus."

Nico grabbed Bianca by the hand and pulled her up and hugged her, then they shadow traveled out, and Thalia lightning traveled out.

"Don't worry; we'll contract you when we can." Percy said. "Sell the Gabe Statue, cal it ugly bully met his match. Or anything else you can think of. Oh and if you meet a guy called Paul Blofis, Mom, I accept."

With that Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and they teleported out.


	7. Fleece Quest

**_Book two: the Fleeces quest. _**

It's been almost a year since the five went to train with their parents on Olympus to Train, during the weeks they all had different tasks to do; Annabeth went to Rome to get the Statue back, along with using what she remembered to complete more projects from Daedalus's laptop with Hephaestus. Nico and Bianca trained with their dad; they explored Tartarus, and the Maze and keeping Minos from gaining too much power. Thalia trained with her dad and she kept her role as princesses of the sky. Percy was split in more than two ways; there was training in Olympus with the other gods, along with helping out underwater in the oceans, and time to time going to visit camp Jupiter and help them understand that the Greeks are their friends (He even pounded Octavian so much that in the end Octavian started to worship Percy). Percy found Tyson and helped him to camp half blood; he was also able to convince Jupiter to remove a harpy by the name of Ella from part of the punishment of Phineas then he moved Ella to Camp Jupiter for her to be the new "oracle" for the camp, he also brought Jason to see Thalia; the two met up every so often to train together as a family. Both Percy and Annabeth sent Grover to get Rachel Elizabeth Dare and escort her to camp (Since Hades and His children are no longer outcasts); she became the new Oracle once she arrived. Thalia and Nico with the help of Jason, and Bianca went to get as many Greek Dimi-gods as possible to camp as soon as possible. Soon they heard the news that the Tree was poisoned.

They went to the meeting on who's going to get punished for the tree being poisoned. They entered as Chiron was being interrogated.

"Chiron; do you know how the tree was poisoned?" Zeus asked.

"I do not my lord."

"We do Farther." Thalia announced.

"Who would that be?" Zeus asked Thalia.

"Luke, he has been working for Kronos since his last actual quest." Percy said.

"Well sadly a quest has already been given to get the Golden Fleece." Apollo said.

"Let me guess to Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"Yeah a few days ago, how'd you know?" Apollo asked.

"Just a simple guess; I didn't think that I'd guess correctly." Percy said. He closed his eyes and focused on the link with Grover; he found that he was in the cave of Polyphemus. _"Grover are you there, can you hear me?"_

_"Percy! Is that you?"_

_"Yes it's me what's up?"_

_"Nothing much just a Cyclops wants to marry me. Did you know about this?"_

_"Will you hit me if I tell you?"_

_"I'm in a cave while you are… Where are you?"_

_"Olympus, the gods want to train me so I can beat Kronos."_

_"You haven't told them yet?"_

_"No; we were not planing on them at all, well at least until after Gaea is defeated, I hope."_

_"Do you know where I am or not?"_

_"Yes you in the cave of Nobody." _

_"Ha-ha, come and help me seaweed brain."_

_"Hey only Annabeth gets to call me that."_

_"Then what do I call you?"_

_"How about you call me Hero? Since I do know where you at."_

_"Why didn't you warn me?"_

_"We need a good excuse to get the Fleece."_

_"And you thought of me?"_

_"Sorry?"_

_"Sorry; SORRY! When I get my hooves on you… well you better hope I never get my hooves on you."_

_"Don't you want a rescue?"_

_"Fine if you don't recue me, then I will personally come back and haunt you."_

_"You can't haunt me."_

_"Just come and get… oh no he captured someone else."_

_"Who… wait Apollo said it was a few days ago…"_

_"It's Clarisse."_

_Now I have to rescue her as well she's not going to like that."_

_"Duh, she hates you."_

_Be careful, if you get a chance to talk to her tell her help is coming, just don't tell her who it is."_

_"Fine anything else?"_

_"Hold on and tell her along with yourself to stall as long as you can."_

_"Stall… Stall; what do you think I've been doing working on my cross stitch?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Jackson get us out of here do you understand that?"_

_"Yes G-man, we'll come as soon as we can."_

Percy closed the link. "Dad, Uncle, Grover and Clarisse have been captured."

Everyone (except the travels; which the four have decided to call themselves) looked shocked.

"How do you know that son?"

"Grover and I have an Empathy link." Percy said.

"They can't go they don't even know where the two are at." Demeter said.

"30, 31, 75, 12." Annabeth said.

"What?"Everyone looked at Annabeth.

"Longitude and latitude; the numbers are Grid points." Percy said.

"More precisely Polyphemus's island; and he just happens to have the Golden Fleece."

Poseidon looked uneasy.

"What we need is to launch a mission to rescue them and get the Fleece." Nico said.

"Yeah then I can come out in the open, along with Nico." Thalia said, then regretting it.

"What do you mean?" Zeus said.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Thalia asked

"Sorry it's not."

"The Fleece would heal the tree then if I was in it; it would heal me then I would be expunged from the tree; giving Kronos a new piece to manipulate. And if we don't get the Fleece the camp will be destroyed."

"Thalia, Annabeth come on we have people to save; Nico, Bianca get to camp, you need to make sure the camp is protected." Percy said.

"You're Right as usual." Nico said.

Nico took Bianca by the hand blew a kiss towards Thalia; who blushed, then disappeared. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia connected hands and disappeared.


	8. Travel

**_Circe's Resort, the Cave, and Fleece._**

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth appeared on an island, it had a huge building which was pure white, it looked like a health spa; which it was but only for girls, any man that happens to stumble into this place get's changed into a hamster.

"Why hello there you three; welcome to C.C's Spa and Resort." A black haired green eyed person said.

"Hello Circe." Percy said.

"How'd you know my name?" Circe asked.

"Can't you sense it?" Percy said.

"What are you talking about Boy?" Circe asked

Thalia activated her spear and turned it loose on Circe, who tried to use magic on her but nothing happened. A few seconds in later Circe was on her back spear point on her neck.

"Stop turning males into rodents; actually stop turning males into anything, dead or alive." Thalia said.

"Then release Hylla and Reyna from service." Percy said.

"I don't do what a male says." Circe said

"Then listen to me." Annabeth said. "You will send Reyna to a place called the Wolf house, while send Hylla to live with the Amazons, and tell them they can't come back."

"Why should I?" Circe answered back.

"Or we'll burn your precious resort to the ground and release the men you transformed into rodents."

"Fine I'll do it, just don't set my beloved resort on Fire." Circe pleaded. "Or release the horrid men." Thalia removed her spear point from Circes neck and walked back to Annabeth and Percy.

"You do know that I'm the only one who's keeping these two girls in check." Percy said smugly; only to receive glare from his companions.

"Fine, we keep each other in check?"

"That's better, Jackson." Thalia said.

They linked arms again and disappeared in a flash of lighting. Only to appear on another island but this time surround by goats. Thalia, Annabeth and Percy turned the goats into stuffing (Well mostly dust).

"Let's split up Thalia you get the Fleece since you can fly, while Annabeth and I go get Clarisse and Grover from the Cyclops."

Thalia flew into the air and left Annabeth and Percy to walk over to the Cyclops's lair.

As Annabeth and Percy reached the cave they saw that the "Door" was shut.

"Will you be so kind and open the boulder, Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Anything for you fair maiden." Percy received a smack to the outside of his head. "Ow, how about fair Warrior maiden for a title?" Percy asked.

"Better, but how about Wife as the title?" Annabeth said a bit angrily

"You want me shut up, and crack the stone, don't you?" Percy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes… now do it or you won't kiss me for a week." Annabeth said sternly.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you get when you're angry?" Percy asked.

"Ok, maybe just three days." Annabeth said.

Percy took out Riptide and went to work. A few minutes later a head statue of Annabeth was neatly carved, from the boulder that used to be the door.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you."

"Why thank you oh beautiful Wise Girl." Percy said. He snapped his fingers and the bust of Annabeth's head disappeared.

"Where did you send it?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Our house." Percy said.

"Let's go get Clarisse and Grover before I decide to kidnap you myself." Annabeth said seductively.

"And what would you…"

The question was cut short by a screaming plea for help. Percy and Annabeth ran in just in time to see Grover and Clarisse in white wedding dresses each standing besides the one eyed towering monster.

"Aw… I didn't know we were interrupting a wedding, and we didn't bring a single gift." Percy and Annabeth said aloud.

The Cyclops Grover and Clarisse turned around and saw the two. Grover's face filled with Relief, Clarisse's face filled with anger, annoyance, and relief, while the Cyclops's face filled with anger.

"I didn't Invite anyone to come." He said in a soft voice.

"The…Brides did." Percy yelled through laughter at seeing his best friend in a wedding dress.

"Jackson! I don't need this right now." Clarisse said.

"You two have a powerful stench." Polyphemus said.

"Of course, we came to collect the two brides and the Fleece for the brides before marriage party."

"What are your names?" Polyphemus asked

"We're Nobody's." Annabeth said.

"I can tell you that." Clarisse said. "Jackson, this is my Quest now leave."

"You really want to get married to Polyphemus?" Percy asked. "Well ok, we'll just get Grover and the Fleece and be on our way." He said with a bow.

Both Grover and Clarisse got over the initial shock and ran over to the couple.

"Thanks Perce I knew you'd get us." Grover said.

"You are not leaving me here." Clarisse said.

Just then a huge spear hit Percy in the chest and bounced off landing on the ground.

"Why can't I kill you Nobody?" Polyphemus roared.

"Cause all four of us are figments of your idiotic mind." Percy said.

"Percy you shouldn't insult that particular Cyclops." Grover warned.

"Why, we are family." Percy said.

"What you talking about?" Polyphemus asked.

Percy uncapped Riptide, and activated Tsunami. "I Perseus son of Poseidon, god of the sea, Half Prince of the underwater capital, the only half brother to get on Trident's and Amphitrite good side, favorite son of Poseidon , Slayer of the Minotaur and Medusa." He said. "I am here to collect my friends and the Golden Fleece which you use to lure in Satyrs."

"You can't be favorite son, I Favorite son." Polyphemus roared scaring all the meat eating sheep that was in a pen.

He jumped up on Polyphemus and stabbed the eye, Then Polyphemus turned to dust.

He capped Riptide and deactivated Tsunami, and walked over to the three other kids in the cave.

"Shall we get off this island?" Percy asked.

"I have to get the Fleece first." Clarisse said.

"No you don't." a voice from the door said.

Everyone turned around and saw that Thalia had the fleece folded up in her arms.

"Who… Wait… How…" Clarisse looked dumb struck.

"No time get to camp." Percy said. "Annabeth Grover and I will go to Florida."

"Why?"

"Luke is looking for the Fleece."Clarisse suddenly burst out.

"We know, they'll expect that we ended up in Florida, Take Thalia's hand, she'll get you to camp, oh until she comes out in the open, don't tell anyone that she's here, or you may be running… well swimming away from a giant sea monster." Percy said.

"Fine I do owe you for saving me." Clarisse said.

Clarisse took Thalia's hand and they vanished from sight.

"Ready to take on Luke, my beautiful Owl Head?" Percy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Annabeth said. "And don't call me Owl Head; I do not look like an Owl."

They grabbed hands and were transported to Pompano Beach in the Florida.


	9. Fight

**_Confrontation, Thalia's alive!_**

As The Trio was walking around the beach, something grabbed each of them. A few minutes later they were aboard the Princess Andromeda, facing Luke and twenty five monsters ranging from one Giant crab to Dracaenas.

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover; nice to see you all again." Luke said.

"Well Luke you still have a chance, come with us, live, be free of all that Kronos has taught you, live with your brothers and sisters again." Percy said. "What would Thalia do?"

Luke flinched at Thalia's name.

"She was betrayed." Luke spat venomously. "Her father turned her into a tree instead of having her healed by the Apollo cabin."

"She was alone fighting for us; she wanted us to be safe." Annabeth said. "Besides by the time anyone could have gotten to her they'd have been too late."

"Lies." Luke said enraged. "She would help me destroy the gods, starting with her own father."

Just then Lighting struck half the monsters on the deck. The mortals woken from their trance saw the fire that the Lighting started and jumped off the boat into the water. Luke looked up and saw a person in mid air with short spiky hair with silver camouflage hunting cargo pants, and a silver camouflage shirt. She had a spear in one hand and a shield on her left arm. Two lightning bolts crossed were burned on her right arm (The same as Percy's trident symbol {each traveler got one since they were spending time in both camps}). She dropped down in the middle of two sides, while Percy used the water from the pool to put out the water.

"Hello Luke." The girl said with a glare.

"Thalia." Luke said in relief. "I glad it worked quickly."

"Why Luke, why betray me?" Thalia asked with a sad look.

"What betray you?" Luke asked in shock. "The gods betrayed you, me, every one of their kids."

"Luke, the gods changing; slowly but steady." Thalia said.

"Yeah right." Luke smirked.

"It's true, they spent the last year training Percy, Annabeth, Two other dimi-gods that are the children of Hades, and me." Thalia said. "They are learning through –"

"Y… Yo… you… you've been alive for a… year?" Luke stammered.

"Yes Luke, while I was in that tree I was healing, slowly but surely, then when I was almost done healing you poisoned me, why would you do that?" Thalia asked. "Did our friend ship mean nothing? I was you're Sister… You're sister, and you betrayed me for a person who doesn't care if you live or die."

"Thal's I'm doing this for –" He stopped that train of thought. "I was a brother too you?"

"Yes but why are you betraying me and Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "We were your family."

"I was going to let me join you, Annabeth come join my side, and you can do what your heart wants, you can build anything you want, anything, and no one would hate it." Luke said.

"Luke, the only reason they'd like it would be that they would be scared, scared of you, scared of Kronos, scared of everything." Annabeth said. "I will tell you one thing, I did have a feeling for you, but like Thalia it was like a brother, just like she's my sister."

"Thalia, don't listen to her please, do the right thing." Luke begged. "I'm doing this for you; you were betrayed, disposed of like a monster."

"I was turned into a tree because that was the only thing that would save me, save all of us, I helped build the wards around camp I made them stronger than anyone else could." Thalia said. "My sacrifice, and you thought that I would be mad that my father saved me? You are dead wrong."

Luke looked hurt, and disappointed, he turned his head towards Percy.

"You did this!" Luke screamed in anger.

Luke charged, at Percy, swinging the half steel, half Celestial Bronze sword; Backbiter. Thalia jumped out of the way (She was in between the two), Percy activated Tsunami just in time. The shield made a ringing sound as the sword hit. Percy pulled out his trusty pen and attached the clip upside down on his belt and pulled the pen out, as he pulled the pen out the cap became a sheath, while the pen grew into Anaklusmos. Percy slashed Riptide at Luke but he backed away just in time, Percy charged and started swing at Luke, while Luke was dodging he silently signaled a monster to shoot an arrow at Percy. The Arrow was shot, and bounced off the back of his neck. Luke gasped in shock, only to be hit with the butt of the sword, he fell unconscious.

Percy stood triumphant. He turned to all the monsters that were watching. He caught Annabeth's eye and she nodded. Knowing that they should leave, Percy ran to Annabeth, while Thalia grabbed Grover and they teleported off the ship.


	10. New

Home, family reunion, memories, gifts.

We all appeared at Thalia's old home (The Tree), to find it flourishing with life. The Campers were wall staring at them (Or maybe it was the Tree). Chiron galloped up to us with a smile.

"Your parents must be proud of you." He said. "Going to rescue a friend from a horrible encounter." Clarisse sent an Evil eye to Percy. "Helped get the Golden Fleece; from an island in the middle of nowhere."Again the evil eye. "Bring Thalia back to life." Chiron winked as he said that. "Anything else we should know about?"

"Battled the person who poisoned Thalia's Tree, I knocked him out too." Percy said.

There was a ripple of who the Prisoner was exactly, the gods wanted to keep it a secret, the Travelers figured they should tell the Campers who the Traitor was after the Tree incident was over.

"Now I know there have been a lot of rumors about whom the traitor actually is; the traitor's name is Luke."

The campers all gasped. Some of the Athena children were looking at Annabeth with a look that all know it all's with a certain question to ask.

"Isn't that what you said about your dream last year?" an Athena girl asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"You got into this mess, you can get out." He whispered in her ear.

She sent him a glare. Then she turned back to the audience.

"Yes, Percy and I had a dream; it was of Luke talking to someone in Tartarus." Annabeth said.

There were mummers through the camp. While everyone was getting used to the idea that Annabeth and Percy shared a dream, before they met, and it was of the traitor, Percy saw a light shine from Thalia; upon looking closer it was the medallion that told her that Jason wanted to meet (Jason had one just like it). After a few minutes it got so bright it caught everyone's attention. Thalia grabbed it, pushed the center button once (To tell him she be there as soon as she could), it stopped shinning.

"Go we'll take care of the rest." Annabeth said.

Thalia disappeared in a flash of light. After everyone got over the Shock of what Thalia did, Annabeth told them about Luke. After they finished Luke's Story the couple held hands and teleported to one of Hephaestus's forge.

"Hephaestus!" Percy called out.

"What do you want Percy." A voice said from under a complicated piece of machinery.

Just as Percy was about to answer, Nico pooped in.

"Well, I got The Daedalus's laptop for Annabeth." Nico handed over the computer to Annabeth. "And Hazel is now at the Wolf house getting trained by Lupe, it was good that Hazel wanted to be alive, she shouldn't have died." He said the last part slowly.

"Good she'll meet Frank, he's was joining the pack today as well." Percy said.

"While Jason has been with piper for a week, don't you just love playing match maker?" Annabeth said.

"Percy what do you want?" Hephaestus asked again.

"Oh sorry, do you want us to go get any of your kids, like Leo?" Percy said pointing to a mirror that had an image of Leo.

"He's twelve, but I don't know, I mean he's doing great." Hephaestus said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that.

And that's when they saw it, Leo running away from foster family number three.

"Alright, I should be the one to go, but he's still kind of skittish after Esperanza died, I blame myself for that, if I should have gone to the Funeral, I should… he should have been at camp, he needs a safe place so he can practice his powers."

"Over fire correct?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." The blacksmith said.

"We have the perfect place for him." Percy said.

It wasn't a total lie. After a while of sneaking out of Olympus they finished building a magical training center for the dimi-gods who had a special power could use if they didn't want to harm anyone.

"You mean the outhouse?" Hephaestus asked as he got out from under the machine he was building.

It was true, it did look like an outhouse from the outside, but with magic it could look like more (The outhouse was just an illusion, so no one would go into it before they got it completed).

"Well, yes but It's much more than that." Annabeth said.

"I know, I know fine craftsmanship when I see it, I also know when two punk Dimi-gods are sneaking out of the house." He said with a pointed look. "Go get him, before he does something to get him into trouble."

"Thank you." Percy said.

After looking to see where he was, the trio teleported to his location. Once they arrived they saw a visibly shocked Latino Santa's elf; with his curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, normally with a mischievous, but sad smile on his face. They looked around and saw the lake.

"Who are you three?" Leo asked.

"We're here to give you a home." Percy said.

"I'm not going back into the system." Leo said firmly.

"Technically you don't have to." Annabeth said.

Percy spotted a cop car in the distance.

"Annabeth, I'm not telling you what to do, but I think you might want to let Leo borrow your hat." Percy said.

Annabeth looked behind Leo and saw the car closing the distance between them. She got the hat of her pocket.

"Here Leo, put this on and you'll become invisible." Annabeth said. "Just stay still and you will be able to go someplace much better than any other home you've been to."

Leo hesitated, he turned around and saw the car coming closer, and he turned back to the trio.

"Promise I'll like it?" He asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"You will, put this on and after the cop goes away, we'll tell you about where we're going." Seth said.

Leo grabbed the hat and put it on, and vanished from sight.

"We'll start walking, just walk with us, don't get to far ahead, or behind, sorry, we have to make it look like there's only three. If you need to respond to anything, do it by writing on our backs."

Hopefully everyone started walking towards the cop car. When the two sides met the car stopped, and an officer rolled down his window.

"Have you seen this boy?" He asked as he handed out a picture.

Looking down the group saw Leo's picture.

"Sorry Officer, we've seen no one that looks like that." Percy lied.

"That's strange I thought I saw the boy." The officer said. "Sorry about that."

The cop took the picture. He rolled up the window and pulled away.

"Don't take off the cap; the cop is still watching us."

Leo who trusted them more than he thought he should turned around. He saw the Officer driving down the dirt road; they were on, very slowly. He traced a "Y" on the back of the sea green eyed boy, showing he understood.

"Nico can you make a horse look alive?"

Nico glared at Percy.

"Fine can you make a skeleton look like Leo?"

Again another glare was given to Percy. Nico turned to the big bush near the lake. He closed his eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden a horse and boy came out of the ground; the thing is they were skeletal. In a blink of an eye, the horse looked liked a regular black stallion, while the person looked like Leo. The fake Leo and the Horse ran into the desert, the car suddenly jerked to the right, and followed the skeletons into the desert. Leo almost ran away himself.

"You can take off the hat now Leo." Annabeth said, and reached out her hand.

Leo took off the hat, and then gave it to the brown haired girl.

"Who are you people?"

"We're your family, on your father's side." Percy said.

"My father?" Leo said in a shocked voice. "You mean the one who ran away from my mother."

"He had too there was a rule in his family, a rule that has been broken for god only recently, but the gods have been trying to get used to it, being broken, I mean." Annabeth said.

"Wait gods?" Leo muttered confused.

"Your father loves you; he's been watching over you." Percy said. "He sent us to get you to safety. Sure you can do things on your own, but get to excited, to nervous, to frightened, your mother all over again, Gaea would want you to run away from your destiny, but the one thing is; its Gaea's fault your mothers dead, Gaea tricked you, and your mother, the old dirt women is nothing but a horrible hag. Fire isn't just destruction, its life, its energy, and it's yours to control not the other way around."

Leo was now down right, well he didn't know, there were so many emotions running around him. Did his father send them? Was he watching? If so was he watching now? How did they know about his mom? About his Fire? About anything? The dirt women who haunted his dreams, the one who made him kill his mother, the one who told him he was useless, they knew her and insulted her? His mother's death wasn't his fault? There were so many questions.

"How do you know all of that?"Leo asked.

"You're father has been watching you, he's been impressed by everything." Annabeth said.

"Who is my dad?" Leo asked.

"Hephaestus." Nico said.

"Who?"

"UH-oh." Nico said, pointing towards the dessert.

Everyone looked towards the dessert and saw the cop coming at full speed.

"Let me guess, either the Bones ran out of fuel, or they out ran the car?" Percy asked.

"The latter."

"Leo this time we're all running." Annabeth said. "Grab hold of Percy's arm."

Leo grabbed Percy's arm. Percy and Annabeth grabbed Nico's arm. Shadows started to surround the quartet, as soon as the shadows covered them all they retreated. Leo was some place different, there were cabins everywhere, some were being made (And to Leo's eyes a lot of the kids were surprised as well).

"Good they are starting to do what we asked." Percy mumbled to himself, and then he smiled as soon as he spotted two people, and a centaur. "Leo come here I want you to meet someone." Percy pulled Leo over to the trio. "Leo meet Chiron, he's our tutor, or friend, and the legendary Trainer of all Greek Dimi-gods."

"That's a bit too much Percy, we don't want to over load him on his first day here." The Centaur said.

"Sure." Percy said. "This is Charles Becandorf; he's a councilor of your cabin and your half Brother." Charles shook Leo's hand. "And this, my young mischievous son of Hephaestus elf, is your dad Hephaestus."

"Hello son good to see you in person." He said as he clapped his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Come on, we'll give you a tour." Hephaestus lead his two son's away towards the forges

"Hey, Forge master." Percy called out.

Hephaestus stopped and looked around.

"You should show them Bunker nine, and Give Leo that certain Tool belt." Percy called. "Leo, we'll show you where you can train with your talent without fear." He took a breath. "Leo if you want to talk my door is always open." (He had an alarm which sounded if anyone knocked on the Poseidon cabin's door.)

The three walked off.

"Manipulating the future are we?" Chiron said.

"Maybe just a bit." Annabeth said.

"Well the new Oracle has been asking a lot of questions about why the future is changing a lot." Chiron said.

"Wow, she's more in tune with it, than the other her." Percy whispered (there was a hint of resentment in his voice).

Annabeth slapped his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Percy complained.

"You sound like your forgetting something…. Something important." Annabeth said.

"Let's see, not my mom's birthday, not dad's either, not Paul's, nor Nico or Thalia, not yours either, um no important anniversary's coming up." Percy continued listing things that weren't, with each item Annabeth got angrier and angrier.

Annabeth slapped him again, and started heading for the beach.

"I guess I should go apologize to her shouldn't I?" Percy said with a grin.

"What do you have planned?"

"Something for this time period." Percy said. "I mean we've been on dates, dad actually approves of her, Athena actually approves of me, surprisingly, so I asked Athena something two nights ago and she said yes, her dad said yes four days ago."

"So should I be there?" Chiron asked.

"Nah everyone that needs to be there, is there already."

Chiron realized that Nico was absent.

"Is that where Nico went." He asked.

"Actually yes, or he's asking his half sister something." Percy said. "Since the curse is broken."

Percy left Chiron looking confused. He ran to the beach to catch up with Annabeth, he found her a few feet from the rock, which was hiding the cabin.

"Look Annabeth I know I am a total Seaweed brain, more than half the time." Percy started. "Sure I know what today is it's our second anniversary together." Percy said pushing open the knick in a crevasse of the rock opening the door to their cabin. "And I also know that this is the anniversary of the war, a war might I point out hasn't happened yet."

Annabeth couldn't make up her mind; she wanted to be angry at Percy, but since they've been back in time, he's had more pressure on him than any of the others, but at the same time she wanted to be annoyed, Percy was kidding around back there, acting like he didn't forget anything, except the dates that were most important. Percy grabbed her arm and guided her into the cabin, which was decorated with some of the decorations after after the battle of Manhattan, for the; "we're alive and Kronos is defeated party". Nico and Thalia were snuggled up to the couch together both looking happy, Thalia wore a ring on her finger, and it was a sapphire with black stones surrounding it. When Percy and Annabeth saw this they couldn't help thinking of that one night they found out they were made for each other.

_PA Flashback NT_

_It was just after the defeat of the Giants and everyone was home safe and sound, Percy Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia (Who was on loan from Artemis) were heading to a Dimi-god to help get to camp when they were ambushed by the Manticore on a parking structure. It was during a fight with a certain Manticore, the Manticore blew off part of the roof, then a spike hit Thalia's shield with so much force that she was knocked off her feet, Nico saw what was happening and ran forward and caught her just as she went over the building, not in the position of summoning Skeletons he was holding the edge of the building, both were dangling more than they wanted._

_"Don't Worry Thal's I got you." Nico had said. "And I won't let go_

_"Yes but who has you." Thalia had said._

_"I was just trying to help." Nico had said. Then he mumbled something under his breath._

_Thalia heard what he said, but wasn't sure she heard correctly._

_"What did you say Nic?" Thalia had said._

_"Nothing." Nico said a bit too fast. "Percy, Annabeth a little help over here?" he screamed_

_"They can't help us; they too busy fighting your old English teacher." Thalia teased._

_"Why is that monsters who look human thanks to the Mist always hides themselves as teachers?" Nico asked._

_"No idea." Thalia said. "But those are the smart ones. I guess that helps discovers some Half-bloods. Now what did you say before you called for help?"_

_"Nothing." Again it was too quick. "If we make out… I mean get out of this together… I mean we get out of this alive then I might tell you." Nico said._

_Thalia was looking at her savior. 'Was he trying to suggest something?' She thought then the feelings that felt brotherly towards Nico came to light. 'Not like a brother, sure a brother would save sister like this, or the other way around, but this feels different.' Then it hit her. "Nico do you like Ahh."_

_Nico's hand slipped off the bar he was holding, from the eighth story floor pipe. There they were plummeting to their death, when Nico pulled Thalia up to his level (Which was harder than it always seemed), and kissed her. All of a sudden they stopped falling, they stopped kissing and looked down, it was a mix between bones and a whirlwind, they looked at each other again and they took in a long deep passionate kiss._

_"Hey Thalia, what about the oath." Someone yelled above them._

_They broke out of the kiss, and looked up and saw Percy and Annabeth looking at them with smiles on their faces._

_"Well, I guess I should tell Lady Artemis that I resign from my post." Thalia said looking at Nico._

_"You'd do that?" Nico asked in shock. "For me?"_

_"The truth is I always did like you, my feelings at the time, I thought was just sibling love, like how I fell with Jason, and Percy. But now I know that it isn't, we belong together, you and I." Thalia said._

_"Thal's, Nic do you think you can come up here or should we meet you at the bottom?" Percy asked. "So you can make out on the way down." Lightning hit Percy. "Thalia, I did not deserve that, that was payback for you two teasing Annabeth and I. You're lucky I'm used to getting hit by lighting or I would so jump down and pulverize you."_

_The new couple thought for a minute and whatever they were standing on whether it is of Bone or wind, they started getting lower._

_"Guess it's the make out…" Lightning hit again. "Hey!" Percy hissed. "Ouch… Annabeth why'd you hit me?" _

_The new couple laughed then they started kissing, they broke for a second._

_"Artemis, I resign." Thalia said to the moon over head._

_The moon shined bright, the tiara on Thalia's head vanished._

_ As everyone reached the bottom Percy told the two outcasts that his mom, and favorite Step dad, since both Thalia, and Nico were under eighteen at the time would love to legally adopt them, saying that if they didn't want to stay it was fine, but Sally wanted them to know they had a family somewhere on the mortal side (They excepted the offer, along with Jason)._

_NT Flashback ends PA_

"Did you ask?" Percy asked, pointing to the ring on Thalia's finger.

"Of course I did." Nico said.

"And I said yes." Thalia said showing off her new engagement ring.

Nico quickly and slyly threw a small black box at Percy, who caught it (Annabeth didn't see it since she was admiring Thalia's ring. Percy got behind Annabeth and coughed. Annabeth turned around and looked at Percy in confusion.

"Annie… Annabeth." Percy began. "I know I asked you this once, many years into the future, just like the dream we shared that night before camp, the one where we were talking, and I pulled out this box right here." Annabeth noticed some other people there that didn't know the big secret, mostly her mom, and Poseidon, then she saw Hades and Zeus talking about something in Greek, watching, Jason was taking a sip of power aid (he was recently let in on the big secret, which he was pleased about [Mostly it was getting to know Piper sooner]). "Annabeth Chase I know that we are only thirteen, since today is my thirteenth birthday; but it feels like I've known you for much longer, I also feel that we could have a happy life, after this war is done I can see us doing whatever you want, I would go along willingly for I know that you are the one that I want to spend the whole of my life with, so I ask you again, outside of space and Time, Annabeth Chase Will you marry me when the time is right." Opening the box it was a ring; a gold ban with ancient Greek symbol for love, around it the jewel was a mix between a dolphin and an Owl.

"Of course I'll marry you." Annabeth said. "When the time; is right of course. I feel the same way you do."

They hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"Well how about tomorrow." Athena asked.

Annabeth turned around in shock.

"Poseidon and I have talked it over since young Jackson here has asked us two days ago." Annabeth looked at Percy, who shrugged. "Did you know he was trying very hard to please me this past year? Everything, he did just so I'd say yes." The goddess took a breath. "Even getting better at name calling." Annabeth sent a "why" look to Percy, again he shrugged. "The point is when he asked us the other day, Hera had just happened to listen; she seems interested in you two, so do Aphrodite, along with half the other gods and goddess, mostly Hera though, as well as the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades over there. Hera has made this out to a peace offering between the two of us, and also made it an Arranged Marriage between the two of you, as well as the couple on your couch." The Travelers looked shocked. "And she will preside of the ceremonies, both of them."

"What does this have to do with tomorrow?" Annabeth asked politely.

"She seems to think you two are older than we all think." Athena said. Again the four travelers looked at each other and a silent agreement fell upon them "Soon". "She wants to do it tomorrow at around four o'clock. Zeus, Hades Barnacle… I mean Poseidon, are on our way to talk to Chiron and Dionysus to see if we can hold it at the campfire pit, Hera wants to talk to you all soon. Remember no Grand children yet."

The four flashed out of the room leaving them alone.

"What do you think Hera wants to talk to us about?"

"Nothing bad I assure you." A voice coming from the door said.

Everyone turned around and saw Hera standing in the Door way not even showing off an ounce of power she had.

"Hello Hera, What can we do for you today?" Annabeth said,

"Nothing, I am only helping you get back to where we were before this mess even started." Hera said.

The four dimi-gods looked shocked.

"You mean Luke betraying us?" Percy asked nervously.

"No more like the Defeating Kronos and his army, defeating Gaea, and the giants, and still be alive to travel back in time." Hera said.

"You traveled back in time too?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought it would be obvious, since I haven't been the strict goddess of family, as everyone knows me by."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nico asked.

"Because until recently I didn't know, that you traveled along with me, now I'm not saying I caused this experience, no far from it." Hera said. "Now getting back to the story at hand I came too around Percy came to camp, I was utterly confused with the Master bolt missing, I thought a dimi-god was playing pranks, again, but the more I saw of it, it was the same thing that happened when Luke stole the bolt, Ares was different, Zeus blaming Poseidon, and in connection you. I knew not to arouse suspicion so to wrap my head around it I went walking around New York, and I saw the date, and I knew that I could change a few things here and there we could win even if Percy's luck runs out, no offence Percy, but if Kronos is involved and knows he did, he will try Chaos knows how much harder. Before I started changing things I noticed it was already done, Thalia, which I could have healed, after all Apollo isn't the only one who can heal in this family, wasn't in her tree, but the Golden Fleece wasn't there. Then I saw the trap of Hephaestus and I saw all four of you alive and well, with Annabeth throwing fire balls, I was wondering if she was sent back, since I knew she could teleport but doesn't do it that often, but when you, Nico, shadow traveled the group with Hades along with it that night as the quest ended I knew he had to be as well, then when Thalia was getting along with her brother, and not even blaming me, well Juno, for loosing taking him, that's when I knew she was back too. As for Percy I noticed that grey streak of course but he could have dyed it to show your crush on Annabeth, and I can over look the sword techniques since Poseidon is one of the greatest swordsmen, don't tell Ares that, every singular excuse for why you're so powerful. Then as I was watching the fight between you and Luke aboard the ship, and the way you pulled out Tsunami that's when I knew."

"So can you help us more now, I mean if we work together?" Thalia asked.

"I will see, but I can't do much considering everyone still thinks of me as harsh." Hara said.

"Which is why you made the double Wedding plans?" Annabeth asked.

"Exactly, though, everyone will have to think these are arranged marriages. So heroes do any one know the secret?" Hera asked.

"My mom, Annabeth's dad, Bianca, Jason, and Grover." Percy said.

"And Chiron, he followed us in here the first night we all got together." Annabeth said. "So Family, but we have considered to tell the gods soon."

"I will help make sure they don't vaporize you." Hera said. "When were you planing on telling them?"

"After the fight with Granddad, I mean the lord of time." Percy said.

"It's alright to call him that, so what other changes have you made?" Hera asked.

"Well; the Labyrinth is gone, our year of training with the gods, Nico and Bianca are headed up to school for winter term in a day well Wednesday, since we are apparently getting married tomorrow." Annabeth said. "You know to officially reappear."

"Trying not to deviate?" Hera asked.

"Yes, we managed to get into Luke's mind and erase the meeting in the throne room, and made it look like he revealed to me in the forest, and again on the ship." Percy said. "We shortened the length of the two quests; we won't lose people in the Battle of the Labyrinth, like Annabeth said it's gone. Annabeth even though I don't like it will be captured again, as soon as I see the dream about her being released Annabeth will teleport to me, then we will teleport back with the Thalia, Bianca, Nico, maybe Jason; but that will be so he can get Mount Tamalpais/Mount Othrys in his head before he goes there. We I have rescued Briares is at my dad's under water forges right now hanging out with Tyson and helping in the forges, and he is working alongside my half brother." He took a breath. "I asked my dad to make a treaty with Oceanus… but… Dad thinks he will attack if he gets a chance to rid the waters of Poseidon. So I am going to search for him after our honeymoon, if we get off training, that is."

"What about Typhon?" Hera asked.

"Sadly I'll have to wake him." Percy said.

"Why?" Hera asked.

"Telekhines, they will be forging a new blade for Grandfather." Percy said. "I've run every situation, it's the only way to throw those demons off schedule, to wake up the over grown storm."

"That is very interesting. So when do you plan on releasing him?" Hera asked.

"No idea."

"Well, send me a signal when you do, I have a few ways to slow him down, but they have to be in place before he wakes."

"Yes mam." Percy said.

Hera gave her classic smirk and flashed out.

"Well we better get some sleep tonight." Annabeth said. "Oh remember since everyone will think this is an arranged marriage, we have to look like…

Another flash of light. Mr. D appeared.

"You will not use the fire place as a wedding place, there for, you four will get married in Mt. Olympus." Then he flashed out.

"Honestly, good thing too, I mean they barely see me, then I get married, then I disappear again, then show up with supposedly no knowledge of this place, no." Nico said. Then he grabbed Thalia shadow traveled to bed.

"Shall we go to bed as well?" Annabeth asked.

"Why not." Percy said. He grabbed Annabeth's arm and mist ported them to their room.


	11. weddings

Wedding's and gifts.

The two couples walked out of the elevator and were walking up the path to Olympus. When they got to the main throne room Apollo led Percy and Nico away to get them ready for the big day while Aphrodite led Thalia and Annabeth towards another room. While Percy was getting ready Chiron entered.

"Bet you have been waiting for this day." Chiron said.

"Yes and no… what's new?" Percy asked.

"A huge storm arrived at camp… brought along a Black Pegasus, with a note saying that you rescued it last night, and that his name was Blackjack." Chiron said, though he made it sound like a question.

"Yeah I forgot release it when I was on board Luke's ship last… and before you get onto me I would like to point out that Nico reminded me of it and I dragged him along in case I needed help, no he was not seen he was in the shadows for all but the time we rode away on Blackjack."

"Aw… that's very interesting." Chiron said. "Just so you know the gods have let you're mother come up to Olympus for your wedding, Sally, even though she knows, along with everyone here will be under the assumption that these two are arranged marriages… brought forth by Hera."

"Chiron before we go out there can you tell mom that I want to talk to her… it's about something very important something to add to the secret of two times, well someone." Percy said.

"For a code young Percy… not very good, luckily No one outside the secret is in here, right Nico?"

"Apollo left before you came in." Nico said. "No one else has yet come in; I have skeleton birds informing me… everyone except Annabeth, Thalia, and Aphrodite are in the throne room… and Jason just arrived."

"So someone else has come back from the future?" Chiron asked

"Yes and in retrospect it should be obvious." Percy said.

"Who?" Chiron asked.

"The one person who has a completely different personality." Nico said.

"Why the Goddess of families…" Percy said.

"Hera." Nico said.

"Interesting… does she know who you told?"

"Yes she does… we told her." Percy said.

"So what are you going to do after the wedding?"

"Honey moon up north?" Nico asked; looking at Percy.

"Well Maine is pretty nice this time of year."

"Then we can say you discovered me and my sis, and have Grover come check it out." Nico said.

"Good idea." Percy said. "Luckily Grover has gotten to be a better actor…"

"SO have you seaweed head." Nico interrupted.

"…Then all we have to do is keep Thorn at arms distance until winter." Percy finished.

"Then you can try and be a hero again." Nico said.

"One time… one time I go it alone I almost lose the person I love." Percy said.

"And you travel cross country… pass through the junkyard of the gods just to get her back, battle Atlas, hold the sky as well, you know that is what gained you respect of Zeus." Nico said.

"Yeah, he still hated me after I told him to change." Percy said.

"Yeah that was funny…" Nico said.

"Change?" Chiron asked.

"After the titan war, and the Giant war, let's just say Percy got them to spend more time with their children… like what we were able to do a few years earlier." Nico said.

"Aw, makes sense, including… I wonder if anyone else came back with you." Chiron said.

"So do us four… I mean have you noticed any campers acting wired?" Percy asked.

"No, really, but then again, I don't look that close." Chiron said. "Maybe I should start."

"Yeah, and keep an eye on Silena Beauregard… and let's make sure that Charles Beckendorf gets together with her, maybe he can turn her against Luke." Nico said. "Then again, maybe your speech did that."

"I don't think so… after all they knew about the quest." Percy said. "We should also as Hera to keep an eye on everyone up here."

"How could we contact her without being suspicious?" Nico asked.

"Well, I think Iris message… but if you remember we studied with Hermes, in both, so we could send her a message without anyone finding out." Percy said. "Besides if we don't put a return on any letter we send, Hermes wouldn't know."

Before Nico or Chiron could respond there was a knock at the door, they turned around just as it opened and saw Poseidon standing there.

"Time for you two to get married." He said.

"Right…" Percy said.

"… Forgot about that…" Nico said. "Don't tell the ladies we said that."

"Don't worry I won't, I mean an arranged marriage, you can forget." Poseidon said.

The two boys laughed nervously. As they walked into the throne room, where the gods and the few that knew the four's secret were either sitting, standing in back or front and Hera standing in the middle, being the one to bind the couples in marriage. Luckily Percy's mom and Annabeth's dad could not just make but could come up to Olympus as well. As the girls walked down the aisle Percy's and Nico's mouths (figuratively) dropped to the floor. Wearing full Greek wedding dresses, for Thalia there was a hint of her Father in it making her look more beautiful, yet more powerful in a 'hands off or else you get an electric punch'. While the same thing with Annabeth, yet her look had Athena in it and said 'you mess with me and you will be destroyed after I set a trap'. As Zeus and Mr. Chase walked their daughters down the aisle Percy and Nico had to remember their names, every important date, and every little detail of their lives. Luckily by the time the girls arrived next them they were lucky enough to remember why there were on Olympus that very beautiful day. As the wedding ended and a two very passionate kisses, they had a little dinner party, and were discussing the future, and what it contained to the four Demi-gods that just got married… Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia noticed a few things when the conversation started: Hera wasn't saying much, neither were Artemis, and Hestia it was like they knew something about the future that no one else did. Nico caught Hera's eyes and then made a gesture to Hestia and Artemis, the Queen of the gods nodded, Percy was hoping that she got the message, they could have tried to send a mental message, but it could have been easily intercepted by one of the other gods in the room. Once the dinner party was over the four went down to New York then traveled to Bar Harbor Maine, where they got Nico, Bianca, and Grover set up in West over hall, Grover was excited to be back at "Finding" Demi-gods to bring to camp.


	12. Book three's quest

Book three: … West Over Hall, Huntresses Camp, the Quest, end of the Quest.

A week after term started Percy started to go find the titan of the ocean Oceanus. Another week passed and he found Oceanus in a trench in near Australia, after finding him it took many trips trying to set up a treaty between Poseidon and Oceanus. By Thanksgiving the treaty was signed and would be set up; Oceanus would be in charge of the Pacific and the seas near Australia and the Sea of Monsters, while Poseidon got the rest; the treaty was designed to keep Oceans neutral in the upcoming war, if Oceanus didn't keep to the treaty Percy was going to fight him. Percy knew if he needed to he could beat, or if necessary make a certain titan fade if he needed to; but that would give his father, and any of his sons more power, as well as if he made Gaea fade, since Poseidon has the closest title for the power of earth, and same goes for Typhon as storm bringer. While Percy was helping in the Oceans, Annabeth and Thalia were working to bring Demi-gods to camp half-blood, or the Huntresses. By the beginning of Winter Brake Dr. Thorn *Cough*Monster*Manticore*Cough* was sadly in position to "kidnap" Bianca, and Nico; Grover "called" saying it was time for "Pick-up" and "Delivery" since the Holiday Dance was going on. The group of three used some of the abilities they learned from the gods (Mainly lowering their scent to be in a lower level Demi-god, or that they didn't spend so much time on Olympus) they arrived in time for the dance to start.

"Well I can't be sure if I'm glad to see this place or not." Thalia said.

"I know what you mean." Percy said.

"Well at least we know what we are up against, thanks to Nico, and Bianca." Annabeth said.

"Don't I know it… Mrs. Jackson." Percy said.

"Stop flirting, we are here on a mission." Thalia said.

"We haven't even begun to flirt." Annabeth said.

"What are you three doing here?" a voice said behind the three.

The three turned around and saw Ms. Gottschalk and Dr. Thorn behind them blocking the door that leads out to the bitter cold of Maine.

"Ah, Ms. Gottschalk sorry we're late… we had to get some cookies for the dance, and since we aren't allowed to use the kitchen to cook we thought we could run home real quick to make them, sadly we couldn't find the ingredients so we had to go to the store and buy some then run home and make them; I'm surprised that you don't remember since we asked you for permission." Percy said, rummaging in his backpack.

Thalia snapped her fingers and the sensation of the mist being manipulated came forth. Percy created blue Chocolate chip cookies (Hand still inside his bag) he pulled out the hand and showed them three huge zip-lock bags worth of chocolate chip cookies, and every single cookie was blue.

"Right, I'm sorry, long day, many people were playing pranks even the di Angelo's were causing some trouble." Ms. Gottschalk said.

"Nico and Bianca, what did they do?" Percy asked, snickering.

"They filled two buckets one full of honey and the other with feathers, and they honey and feathered Dr. Thorn. This morning, right after you got permission to leave school grounds." Ms. Gottschalk said.

The three busted up laughing. A piercing look from Thorn sobered them up.

"Sorry." The three said.

"Guy's I can't believe you made it back here in time, the…" Grover said crutching out of a hall way.

"Hey G-man yeah, here's the Cookies, sorry we couldn't do anything too special, we had to go shopping." Percy said.

"And Percy doesn't like to shop." Thalia said. "Kept asking if it was time to go bake or if we were done yet."

Percy shot her a glare, Thalia retaliated with her own glare. Percy flinched as he received it, Thalia giggled when he flinched.

"Round ones goes to you pinecone face." Percy said.

"Let's hope I win round two through three." Thalia said.

"No, there won't be around two and three." Annabeth said. "Now we should get moving to the Gym."

"Sorry Annabeth." Percy and Thalia said looking down in a pointless act.

"Ms. Chase is correct." Ms. Gottschalk said.

Percy made a face when Ms. Gottschalk said Ms. Chase.

"We'll be going now." Grover said.

The three followed Grover to the Gymnasium.

"So Percy when did you get so…" Grover struggled to find the right words.

"Interested in My wife's last name? Or are you talking about the name Chase?" Percy asked.

"Sorry forgot you were married." Grover said.

"Grover if you weren't the Chosen one of Pan, and Thalia's best friend, and Annabeth's best friend… I would slice you in half." Percy said.

"What about your best friend." Grover asked.

"I don't know anymore." Percy said without much attitude.

Grover started looking nervous. Thalia and Annabeth started to laugh.

"Grove, do you honestly think we'd let Percy cut you in half?" Thalia said.

"I might since he forgot we were married." Annabeth said.

Thalia looked at Percy and Annabeth; both were trying to hold back their laughter.

"I guess that is true, I mean what if Grover forgot about mine and Nico's marriage, I would be mad as well." She said catching on.

"Well I guess I can cut you in half." Percy said still holding his laughter in.

Grover stopped dead in his tracks, the others stopped behind him. The Satyr turned around with a panicked look in his face. Everyone saw Nico creep up behind Grover; the other three Demi-gods were struggling to hold their laughter in.

"BOO!"Nico yelled and jumped up behind Grover.

"AH!" Grover yelled, jumped and looked around, and fainted on the floor.

The four heroes laughed out loud. Nico actually dropped to the floor and was rolling on it laughing. Bianca came out of the gym door to see what was taking her brother long.

"Nico, why did you scare Grover?" Bianca reprimanded him.

"Sorry sister, it's just his friends were holding his attention and I couldn't help scaring him." Nico said.

"Just because he wasn't paying attention doesn't give you the right to scare him out of his wits, and making him faint, I mean he's been kind to us while we're here…" Bianca said.

Percy was still laughing, mostly the reason was because Thorn was watching them closely, and Bianca was pulling of her part in the act perfectly (what do you expect from a hunter of Artemis; she made the vow a week before the weeding, The hunters know about the ruse, and are willing to help… surprisingly). It took a few minutes to revive Grover.

"So Grover, Who are your friends?" Bianca asked.

"Right… you haven't met them." Grover said slapping his head. "This is Annabeth Jack… Chase, Percy Jackson, and Thalia… di… Grace."

The group of three was sending him glares.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said sadly (She wasn't able to use her married name… just yet).

"I'm Thalia Jackson." Thalia said. "He always says Grace… he thinks I'm graceful and that should be my last name, Percy's mom adopted me."

"You're funny." Nico said.

"And I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said.

The group walked into the Gym and was walking around the perimeter and talking.

"So you have no idea who your mom or dad is?" Percy asked.

"Not really, but whenever we imagine mom or dad… we see a pile of…" Bianca trailed off (Just like she was supposed too).

"Come on we won't laugh." Thalia said.

"Skeletons to be more specific skulls; we picture skulls." Bianca said.

"Wow… I mean I'm sorry that you lost both of your parents… but the truth is…. I think you only lost one of your parents." Thalia said (starting to work on phase 2).

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Well…" Percy started.

"Seaweed brain, come dance with me, I mean, we haven't danced since the wedding we were at." Annabeth said as she dragged Percy out onto the floor.

As she dragged him off Nico figured to alter phase 2 (IN Grover's eyes).

"Mrs. Jackson, will you please dance with me?" Nico asked quietly.

Thalia glared at him, a weak glare, but still enough to make him flinch.

"Of course Mr. Jackson." Thalia said just as quietly.

The two also walked out onto the floor as well leaving Bianca, and Grover to deal with bugging Thorn. Thirty minutes into the dance Grover sent a telepathy message to Percy.

_"Seaweed brain… Dr Thorn has us."_ Grover said. _"Well he has…"_

_"Bianca and you… yeah sorry about that, we were going to tell you that we sort of switched the plans on you."_ Percy said. _"And what did I say about that name?"_

_"Only Annabeth gets to use that name. When were you going to tell me about the change? _Grover asked. _"Wait when did you switch the plans on me?" _

_"Well we switched the plan a month ago, why do you think we knew… well Nico knew to scare you?"_ Percy said. _"And for when we were going to tell you…"_

Percy and Annabeth grabbed Nico and Thalia and shadow traveled to their friends/family's location. They landed in a tree nearby, all the while releasing the magic that hide their scent. They saw Grover and Bianca near a cliff.

"… As I was saying we were going to tell you right now." Percy said aloud. "Let our Friends go, before we kill you."

Dr. Thorn (in his Manticore form) and looked up and saw the four Demi-gods.

"So the others have come to play." Thorn said. "You four… five smell… wait how can that happen, when I first smelled you, the stench was weak, like Apollo, or Aphrodite weak. But now, it's big three strong, except for the blond haired girl, her eyes give it away." He sneered. "You're obviously daughter of Athena, Ms. Chase, but something more."

Bianca took that as a sign to Shadow travel with Grover up to the same tree as the others. Once they were safe she crumbled to illusion around her so she looked like she normally does a hunter of Artemis. Thorn looked surprised as ever to see that his prey could avoid him so easily.

"What trickery is this?" Thorn roared.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Annabeth said.

She dropped down and charged at the Manticore; together they fell off the cliff disappearing into the unknown. Percy still felt her presence, but not in the sea, somehow they were in the middle of the America, heading towards California.

"She's safe." Percy said with a bit of regret.

"You know she had to do it, and right now the monster thinks the hunters were here." Nico said.

"What was that?" Bianca said.

"We mean the whole group, and Lady Artemis." Percy said.

"We are here." A female voice said behind them.

The group looked around and saw the hunters starting to make camp. Artemis and Zoe were standing looking at them from below.

"Lady Artemis, Hunter Zoe." Percy said. "It's nice to see you."

"Milady how did this boy know my name?" Zoe said.

Nico punched Percy in the shoulder. Bianca jumped down and landed on the ground with the grace of a hunter. Thalia flashed down and kneeled in front of Artemis, the stood.

"Lieutenant, Milady." Bianca said.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia said.

Percy grabbed Grover and jumped to the ground. Nico Shadow traveled to the ground.

"Milady, Lieutenant, may three boys, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Nico Jackson son of Hades, adopted son of Sally Jackson a mortal and brother of the Hunter Bianca Jackson Daughter of Hades and adopted daughter of Sally Jackson a mortal, and Grover Underwood the Satyr, come into the camp, without getting turned into anything?" Percy asked.

"No." Zoe said.

"Yes you may…" Artemis said.

"But Milady, their men." Zoe said.

"But the Son of Poseidon is different, as is the son of Hades… hopefully." Artemis said.

"But…" Zoe halted under the look of Artemis. "… Fine Milady, I'll go make sure everything is ready for the night and our departure in the morning."

"Thank you Zoe, I'll be talking to these three…" She said pointing to Nico, Thalia, and Percy. "To my tent, I must talk to them."

"Thy… tent, Milady?" Zoe asked in shocked.

"Yes I have a message from Hera." Artemis said. "And I have to give it to them, and only them."

"But…" Zoe started.

"If you have forgotten, let me remind you that I'm a full fledge goddess, no mortal could challenge me, and live, let alone boys." Artemis said. "And I can always take away your lieutenant status, if you keep questioning my orders."

"Sorry Milady." Zoe said as she walked off.

"Bianca, please take this young Satyr and get him some refreshments." Artemis said.

"Of course Milady." Bianca said. "Come on G-man."

Bianca pulled Grover to the mess tent, while Artemis showed Thalia, Nico, and Percy to her tent. Once all four were inside tent Artemis sealed it with her power.

"There now no one will eavesdrop on us." Artemis said.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Percy said.

Artemis gave Percy a glare. Percy suddenly remembered the deal Artemis and Annabeth had… over him.

"I mean; thank you Arty." Percy said blushing.

"Better." Artemis said.

"So that deals with the question of if you were you or Arty." Nico said.

"You better not have called me that." Artemis growled at Nico.

"Right only Percy can call you that… after you made the deal with Annie." Thalia said.

"Don't remind me." Percy said. "I mean… I didn't mean it like that, Arty."

"I know what you mean." Artemis said.

"This is why we haven't done anything yet." Percy said.

"Waiting for the right moment." Nico said.

"Nic… shut up before Lady Artemis turns you into a squirrel… I don't want to be married to a squirrel." Thalia said.

"But it would…" Nico stopped taking by a punch in the gut.

"You're mine don't forget it." Thalia said.

"I don't." Nico said. "And Percy is Annabeth and Lady Artemis to own."

"Forgot about that."Thalia said.

"Annabeth made sure I wouldn't forget." Percy said. "So you don't have to remind me. So Hera talked to you?"

"Yes she told me… Hestia is also one of them; she talked to both of us." Artemis said. "How did you find out about us?"

"Keeping to quite at the wedding feast." Percy said. "You would have said I would get turned into something if I hurt Annabeth yet you were quite, but another thing that I had to look back on was whenever you look at me when we were training on Olympus was that look of a promise that either was broken or would take a long time to fulfill yet also something in your eyes were saying I had proven my worth yet again. As for Hestia again to quite at the wedding feast, and has talked to me a lot more than last time, but that could also be my fault as well, I do talk to her a lot as well."

"So we think Kronos sent us back in time." Nico said.

"Could it not have been Chronos?" Artemis said. "After all Chronos is also father time, in fact he created time."

"Kronos's predecessor, before he faded." Nico said.

Percy slapped his head.

"Those primordial gods didn't faded they cannot fade… unless they are forced to fade." Percy said. "If they do the titans would be more powerful, just like if the Titans fade, then the gods will become more powerful."

"That's true seaweed breath." Thalia said.

"Thank you Pinecone face." Percy said. "Anyways we have tried to get things like the previous…"

"Hera told me, don't worry I was planning to get captured anyways, I mean after all Annabeth can't get out of the sky without my help." Artemis said. "Nor would she survive."

"Well Arty, then I can help you after that." Percy said. "I think I will need to bring Zoe when we come to rescue you."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Well we were just going to have Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Jason and I come to the rescue, but Zoe would want to come since she is your lieutenant and we're brining Jason because he wants to explore the enemy terrain before he has to fight in Mt. Othrys."

"Sadly I meant what I said earlier, if her attitude against what I say doesn't improve I may have to find another lieutenant."

"If I may Lady Artemis; my sister Bianca knows about Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I she would be a trustworthy Lieutenant." Nico said. "Plus with all her training from the other gods she can take on all your hunters… and win, if she needed to do it."

"That is true." Artemis said. "After all we all helped you train, all five of you."

"Which you never got." Percy said. "Well, I decided since it would help with the war if the gods actually got to know their kids and with the cabins, so no Demi-god kid would get… well have a feeling of abandonment from either their godly parent, or both mortal and godly parent, since half the kids now days at camp are there year round."

"From mortal parents like my mom." Thalia said. "Yes once a monster attack happens and the kid survives their family wants them out on the street, or we go get them, and explain, they are happily married and want nothing to do with their "Different" Child." Putting air quotes around Different.

"That is true, sometimes we find a lonely Demi-god child." Artemis said. "If it's a boy we send him to camp with my brother… if the Demi-god is female we give her a choice, camp, or here where little to no men ever visit, if they do it is quite disastrous… for them."

"That is why I'm glad to be on your good side, Lady Artemis." Nico said. "It also helps that I'm friends with Percy." Percy and Artemis glared at Nico. "Or I should just shut up now and hope Lady Artemis doesn't turn me into an animal."

"Quite right." Artemis said.

Nico remained silent.

"Thank you Lady Artemis; I've needed to train him for a while." Thalia said in a sad voice.

"I'm not mad that you chose true love over the Hunters, I may need to do something about that…"

"Thanks to the deal with Annabeth." Nico interrupted.

Everyone glared at Nico.

"I'm going to take Nico and give him a bath." Percy said.

Percy got up grabbed Nico by the arm and pulled him out of the tent. Thalia and Artemis followed them out of the tent but stayed next to the entrance.

"I don't need a bath, I got one this morning." Nico screamed trying to get away. "Thalia, help me!"

"I don't think so death breath." Thalia yelled back. "You deserve this."

"NO I don't…"Nico yelled as they crossed into the trees towards the nearest stream.

Everyone in camp heard a scream, and a loud splash. A few minutes later Nico and Percy came back… Percy as dry as anyone can get if they live in the dessert in a dry spell, while Nico was as wet as anyone could get in the middle of a snowstorm and jumping into a river, which emptied into a lake and then into a waterfall. As they drew nearer they were arguing.

"Percy, dry me off this instant." Nico demanded.

"I have to ask you wife first." Percy said.

They reached Thalia and Artemis, who were laughing, and Nico gave Thalia a puppy dog look.

"Please tell Percy to dry me off?" Nico asked in an innocent voice.

"I don't know…" Thalia said. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes I have." Nico said.

"What is it?" Thalia said.

"Don't annoy Percy." Nico said. "Don't remind him of things he doesn't forget…"

"That's good… for now." Thalia said.

Percy snapped his fingers and Nico dried off.

"Thank you." Nico said to Thalia.

Another snap and Nico was wet again.

"Come on Percy, I was going to say thank you to you next." Nico said. "I'm sorry that I was teasing you about the Annabeth and Artemis promise."

Another snap and Nico's clothes were dry.

"Thank you Percy." Nico said.

Now we have a gust tent available for you to sleep in." Artemis said. "As for Percy… I mean Perseus…"

"Scout for any threats… sharpen arrows, knives, clean kills, and have breakfast ready by the time you all wake up." Percy said. "And help get things packed for the morning, no flirting with your huntress, and punch Apollo when he tries to do it in the morning."

"You can scratch cleaning our kills off the list." Artemis said.

"Of course, my silvery Huntress." Percy said looking around all the huntresses have gone to their tents.

"Then you can clean our clothes that are in the…"

"The clothes are in the laundry tent." Percy said. "I was protecting the hunt for a while, remember? It was when Annabeth made sure I knew how hard women work, when she thought I was being a freeloader."

"Perseus you were never a freeloader." Artemis said.

"And during that time I was working for you, we fell in love and Annabeth and yourself made that document that I was force… I mean… pleased to sign."

"Which threat was it?" Artemis asked. "Then again all were good threats."

"The stay with the hunters and watch Annabeth join; and never be able to love her up close and if I dare look at you or speak without wearing some ridicules mask and costume I'd be stripped naked and be the target for practice, or the threat about turning me into a girl and forcing me into the hunt?" Percy asked. "Plus making me think like a child of Aphrodite."

"We wouldn't have forced you into the hunt… we would have made sure Aphrodite wouldn't have gotten her hands on you…" Artemis said.

"Please she's turn me back so I could have one of her children." Percy said. "Made Ares madder than Hades."

"You did look better after her blessing." Thalia said.

"Better, every single female was staring at me… and I think some of the men were as well." Percy said.

"That was funny; I thought Apollo was going to jump you that night when you went to sleep." Thalia said laughing.

"Not funny, I mean, you know how many times I woke to find Aphrodite in the room, or in my bed? Luckily I was under the covers and she was above them." Percy said.

"That was funny, remember when Annabeth flamed punched you for that?" Nico said.

"How would you know that?" Artemis asked. "It was when he was working at our camp, and she was a hunter so she could keep an eye on Perseus."

"I wasn't spying on Thalia." Nico said quickly. "I mean Thalia told me?"

"Of course you didn't, like all the times I saw you when she was getting into the river after I turned it into a bath for the hunters." Percy said.

Artemis and Thalia turned to Nico with anger in their eyes.

"I haven't done it yet… You said you'd never tell them Percy… I closed my eyes when you got in." Nico said.

"It's true he never saw anything, I kept blinding him with Steam." Percy said. "And that son of Hades… was a reminder that I have stuff on you."

"Right, I mean..."

"If you knew he was spying then…" Artemis began.

"Why didn't I tell you?" Percy asked; Artemis nodded. "It was during all those pranks with the animals, plus I made sure he was either knocked out, or couldn't see anything, mostly knocked out, though he did get a stampede of Stags once… but that was because I ran towards him the tenth time your hunters sent them after me."

"Out of how many times Seaweed head?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know… like a hundred times… per week." Percy said. "Cleaning clothes or plates on minute, running from wild animals the next… and you got so hungry the fiftieth time you did it to me, on the fifth month, you were so made that your prank was turned around on you."

"That's right… we better go get some sleep." Thalia said. "Come on I know where the gust tent is… remind me to make sure Grover doesn't come near me when I sleep."

"No need he won't sleep, he'll be up at dawn, and try and either cheer up the Hunters, flirt with them, or some other wired Satyr thing with them, though Juniper admitted that she liked him before he went away with us for this mission." Percy said. "Right, Milady, Princess of the sky, and Prince of the dead you may take your leave, I'll be up most of the night, then still be awake by morning, if not Thalia you can…"

"Yea, I can wake him up." Thalia screamed. "Just like old times."

Thalia and Nico walked to a tent near the edge of the camp, and walked inside (Nico getting slapped on the head before entering). Percy walked to the clothes tent and grabbed the laundry and went to wash it. Two hours later he finished that and went to sharpen the Arrows and knives. Then spent the rest of the night on the top of a tree making sure no monster (or worse; men) would surprise the huntresses (He stopped Grover four from trying to sneak into one of the Huntresses tents to "help" them sleep and five times from sneaking into Artemis's tent). As the sun started to shine everyone was getting out of the tents so Percy jumped down and went to the mess tent and made food for the whole group, the only person in camp (well part f the hunters was Artemis), after the goddess's fist few bites the other huntresses started to eat too, by the end of breakfast the group was full but still wanting a tenth helping. They packed everything up, and then got the spot where Apollo would pick them up.

As Apollo landed his Sun Car he got out and hugged his sister.

"Hey little sis, what's up?" Apollo asked.

"What have I asked millions of times?" Artemis asked. "Here's a hint do NOT call me Little SISTER!" Artemis said while getting out of the hug and flipping him to the ground. "And what I need is for you to take the huntresses to camp Half Blood… If you even dare flirt with even one of my hunters someone is going to punch you so hard you'll feel it next year." She said with a smile remembering the time Percy punched him… and he was complaining about for the next year and a half.

"And which one of your most gorgeous…" Apollo started only to get punched by Percy in the chest.

"Will that be sufficient amount of force, Milady?" Percy asked with a 45 degree bow with his right hand in a fist above his heart. "He'll feel that for a while, and hopefully when he tries to flirt with one of your hunters."

"Yes that is more than enough." Artemis said in a stiff attitude.

"Very well, Milady." Percy said rising from his Guardian bow. "Apollo, I know that the Huntresses can take care of them, but I have orders from you big sister, Arty… I mean Lady Artemis that if you tried to flirt with any of her Huntresses you will be punched and the next time you call her little sister, you are the same height, and she was born first."

"Milady, we don't need a boy to…" Phoebe started.

"Phoebe; that's enough." Zoe said, and gave her a look saying they will talk about this later.

The huntresses loaded their gear up, Thalia (With the urging of Nico (who completely blocked the first time she's driven) and Apollo took the driver's seat… Percy sat in back and made sure that no one would die… and hopefully (since Thalia had; A) gotten over her fear of heights and driving, and B) has driven the Sun car and Moon Chariot (With Artemis guiding her on what to do) she would be fine driving the Sun car this time and not burn any town, city, or country up. Luckily nothing bad happened, minus a few trees getting crispy and New England getting burnt. After they landed they got everything out of the car Apollo left without anything more to say to the huntresses (He was surprisingly quiet during the trip). The Hades Symbol (Skull and cross bones) glowed above Nico.

"Percy, you should have warned me about how my wife drives." Nico said very quietly as Percy was giving him a "Tour".

"Yeah… but I thought she had improved… I guess I was wrong and those reports were accurate." Percy said. "And what she said was true."

"What reports?" Nico asked.

"About the moon landing in a corn field… twice." Percy said. "Must have been when she was driving."

Just then lighting struck Percy. Percy let a breath out and smoke came out his mouth.

"What did I say about that incident with the… the cornfield." Thalia said.

"He was wondering why I didn't warn him about the drive." Percy said.

"He was with us the first time." Thalia said.

"I blocked it out of my memory." Nico said. "Actually we both thought you'd have been a better driver."

Thalia punched Nico… again.

"Well let's not wait for the grass to grow…" Percy said. "Well Nico, obviously you're the son of Hades…"

He then finished the "Tour" and Nico made some "new" friends… sadly the new Cabins weren't all finished, and the Hades Cabin wasn't even close to being built so Nico got to design it and build it. Percy "Introduced" Nico to the Greek world. Nico was a good actor and asked questions about everything and anything, Bianca wasn't going to act and say the Huntresses taught her a lot (which they did), then they had a sit down and "Discuss" why Bianca joined the huntress and "Left" Nico.

Chiron announced that the following day the Campers would be a game of capture the flag with the Huntresses of Artemis. Later that day (Evening) Percy walked to Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and his own cabin near the beach. Once he got there he threw a Drachma into the mist coming off the waterfall.

"Oh Goddess of the rainbow except this my offering show me Sally Jackson."

The mist started to form a picture of Sally Jackson at her apartment. Percy grinned as he saw her laughing with none other than Paul Blofis, there sitting at the table with his salt and pepper hair, laughing alongside his mother. Percy smiled and signaled his mom, which so happens she saw.

"Paul, can you go get the red folder from the living room?" Sally asked.

"Of course Sally." Paul said with confusion in his voice.

Sally got up and moved closer to IM.

"Percy!" She said in a low Voice.

"Hey mom, I know it's been to long… but the gods… and goddess say I can go to and stay at school next year with regular mortals… since we learned all they could teach us… though we need a place to stay, and go to school…"

"Maybe Paul could help, he teaches at Goode." Sally said. "He is real nice…"

"Does he make you happy?" Percy asked.

"Yes he does." Sally said.

"Then like I said before you have my say so." Percy said with a grin. "If you want to talk we'll be there in a few days… or a week depending on when we can rescue Annabeth and Artemis."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sally said. "Did you happen to think of away to hide the marriage?"

"Wise girl, her mother, and Hera came up with one while we were in main." Percy said. "Oh, and both Nico and Thalia are glad you adopted them though Nico had to use his first last name undercover."

"I'm glad." Sally said. "So the marriage how are you hiding it?"

"We're not… sure the age thing will be difficult, since we are just thirteen, but we look older than that… but we just say, you adopted Nico, but him Thalia, Annabeth and I had Marriage Contracts by our fathers and Annabeth's mom, well her grandmother, Nico, Thalia, and mines aunt."

"That could work." Sally said. "I'll let you handle that talk; I can say you have to explain it."

"I'll tell him about it when we come." Percy said.

"Sally I can't find the red folder." Paul said.

"Got to go." Sally said.

She swiped her hand through the image and it disappeared.

"Well that was funny to watch." A voice behind Percy said… a female voice.

Percy turned around and saw Zoe and Phoebe standing there bows drawn, and Arrows notched.

"So how long have you've been standing there?" Percy asked casually.

"Not long just enough to here you say rescue Annabeth and Artemis." Zoe said.

At that exact moment Nico and Thalia walked out of their room.

"Well… you forgot your training." Thalia said.

Percy looked at Thalia with his evil eye, Thalia gave one right back. Percy flinched first.

"Oh, gods… how can you do that glare better then Nico and mine?" Percy said.

"Practice." Thalia said.

"Excuse us… but we want answers." Phoebe said.

Bianca shadow traveled into the room. Before she could say anything she looked around.

"That's where you two went the others were worried." Bianca said.

Before anything else could be said Annabeth appeared out of a silver light. She looked ok, except that she had another streak of silver.

"Annabeth are you alright?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…" Annabeth said making her way to the couch.

Percy ran into the kitchen and back and gave her some ambrosia… then he examined her for wounds.

"You don't look too badly beaten." Percy said.

"Just had to hold the sky… had to help Luke." She spat out Luke's name like it was venom.

"Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Under the sky." Annabeth said. "Phase one?"

"Phase one." Percy said. "But first I have a feeling a certain sea animal needs my help… after all I'm am its protector… Thalia, get to Chiron, tell him a quest to save Artemis has been given to Annabeth, then get Jason."

Percy ran out the door and jumped into the sea. He swam down and saw water spirits trying to help a cow serpent, trapped under a fishing net. As the spirits saw Percy they swam to meet him.

"Lord Perseus, we have been trying to get this creature unstuck… if we couldn't do it by tonight we were going to get you." One spirit said.

"Don't worry, I can help out." Percy said.

After a few minutes he managed to free the cow serpent.

"So Bessie, you're welcome, and don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you." Percy said.

Percy swam up to the surface and walked into the cabin. Everyone was still there… minus Thalia.

"Okay, let's get packed… We need the Minotaur horn bows, Nico grab the pelt… just in case we need to use it to help Artemis." Percy said.

Nico walked into another room and came back with a golden pelt and tossed it to Percy, he put it around his neck and it transformed into a lettermen's jacket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Phoebe asked.

"The Niemen Lion pelt… battled him last month, and got the pelt." Percy said. "Annabeth can you go with us or should we take the hunters and leave you here to rest."

"Take the hunters, I need sleep." Annabeth said.

"Fine… I'll miss you though." Percy said. "Zoe… Phoebe, will you come with us to save Lady Artemis?"

"Who's going with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Jason, Thalia and Nico are going with me." Percy said.

"We don't need boy's help." Zoe said

"But do you know where she is?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can find her." Phoebe said.

"Before or after the solstice?" Percy asked.

"…" they were both silent for that.

Thalia and Jason flashed in.

"We're ready to go." Jason said.

"Excellent." Percy said.

"Air and Space first?" Thalia asked.

"Well, if we did that… we may have sooner to face the skeleton warriors from dragon's teeth." Percy said.

"Please… and I think instead of Phoebe, my sister should come." Nico said. "I mean two children of Hades can take on any number of skeletons."

"True… sorry Phoebe you're out, Bianca's in." Percy said.

"Excuse me, but you can't tell the hunters what to do." Zoe said.

"We don't need you anyways, frankly, you'd slow us down." Thalia said.

"Enough…" Percy demanded using his authority voice. "… I will decide who goes and stays."

"The hunters will find our leader first." Zoe said. "Bianca, which side will you go on?"

Bianca looked between the two groups.

"Sorry brothers, and sister, if we run into the skeleton warriors they may need underworld help." Bianca said.

"We understand." Percy said. "let's have a bet… if we find Lady Artemis first you have to start treating the boys Artemis says are trustworthy with respect… if you win, I will be the guardian of the hunt for two centuries… and you can play how many ever pranks on me."

"Deal… we do like you're cooking." Zoe said.

"Well let this bet commence." Percy said. "And I promise to take care of Riptide."

Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe left the room in a hurry. Percy walked over to Nico, Thalia and Jason.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked. The three nodded their heads. "Excellent."

They linked arms and vapored to the base of Mount Othrys. They started climbing. Once they reached the top they saw Artemis holding the sky, Luke, and Atlas were talking.

"Should be any day now, since we captured the precious moon goddess the hunters will know soon enough, especially since the Daughter of Athena escaped." Atlas said.

"How was I supposed to know she could teleport, I mean it's not as if Artemis could teleport her, her strength was already holding up the sky when Annabeth disappeared." Luke said. "The spy said she hasn't returned to camp yet."

"Are you sure she never exhibited any powers like this?" Atlas asked.

"No, none of them, I mean all my fights with Perseus have been long and drawn out." Luke said.

"But I can feel mind magic around you." Atlas said.

"So no one can mess with my mind." Luke said

The group of Demi-gods listening in laughed quietly.

"Jason you scout around, sure the castle isn't up yet but you can still see where the walls are meant to be." Percy said. "Nico, Thalia, you distract Atlas and Luke."

"What about you?" Jason asked.

"Me?" Percy said. "I have a date… a date with the sky."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jason asked.

Thalia laughed out loud.

"Who's there?" Atlas demanded.

"Great going sister." Jason said sarcastically.

"Well no time like the present." Thalia said.

Thalia and Nico jumped from behind the hiding spot, Jason went to look around, and Percy ran to the sky, dodging arrows as he went. Soon Percy reached the sky and Artemis.

"Well Arty, seems you and the sky like each other; may I please dance with the sky, while you dance with Atlas?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"You may." Artemis said.

Percy got in a position to hold the sky, he took it from under Artemis and Artemis was free to help. Artemis summoned her bow and attacked the archer's monsters first, and then Nico started taking care of the monsters so Artemis could take care of Atlas. The fight lasted for a good ten minutes with Atlas being slammed into the wall next to Percy and Percy giving the weight of the sky back on Atlas. Percy walked over to Artemis, and Jason came back from exploring with a folded up piece of paper.

"Well that was fun…" Percy said. "So Arty, we should go find the Hunters that went to find you."

"Why, may I ask did they not come with you?" Artemis asked.

"They got mad, we made a bet." Percy said.

"What was the bet?" Artemis asked.

"If my team won… found you first, they had to treat the men you deem worthy with respect." Percy said.

"And if they won?" Artemis asked.

"I'd be the Guardian of the Huntresses, for two centuries, and they can play how many ever pranks they wanted on me." Percy said.

"And you hated all those pranks." Artemis said.

"Not all of them, I liked the ones that you played." Percy said.

"They were funny." Artemis said. "Like the time you woke up and you were…"

"We promised we never would speak of that again, plus that was the one was a bit too far." Percy said.

"Wait, are you talking about the time when Percy woke up as a…" Thalia said.

"I said never mention it again, or you will know what toilet water tastes like." Percy said.

"Fine, I won't mention it." Thalia said.

"Thank you." Percy said.

Artemis snapped her fingers and they were at the Sea cabin at Camp Half-blood.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Nico and Thalia said.

"Thanks Arty." Percy said.

"You're welcome." Artemis said. "You wouldn't happen to have a drachma would you?"

Percy pulled out a golden drachma out of his pocket and gave it Artemis. Artemis walked over to the waterfall and threw the drachma into the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering show me Zoe Nightshade."

The mist formed into a picture of four huntresses, being attacked by Thorn in the middle of a pier.

"Well this will not do." Artemis said; as she watched the four hunters were being cornered by a Manticore and a few skeletons.

All of a sudden the skeletons were taken out by black arrows, the Manticore turned around when a throwing dagger impaled his head. As the skeletons sunk into the ground, and the monster to dust the Huntresses looked around to see the fifth member of the quest; Bianca standing there looking mean, with a bow in one hand and her other arm out stretched from throwing the dagger.

"I must say, I think we lost the bet." Bianca said.

"And how do thy know that?" Zoe asked.

"Look behind you." Bianca said.

The four huntresses turned around and saw the IM.

"Report to Olympus; we will talk after the Solstice meeting." Artemis said.

The message faded and Artemis turned to Percy.

"When you and Annabeth are feeling better, come and visit for that promise." Artemis said with a bit of flirtation in her voice.

She flashed out leaving Percy, Nico, Thalia and a sleeping Annabeth.


	13. Paul, remberence, two more know

Chapter 13 Meeting Paul, Secrets come out

Over the next two days Percy and Annabeth were done recuperating; both got another strip of grey hair for their head, and the Huntresses won the Capture the Flag game, even though five of the Huntresses were on a quest… and Bianca was the New Lieutenant of the Huntresses. The four went to Sally's (New) apartment, since Sally agreed to let them live with her. It took a day to get everything to their rooms. The next day Paul met with the four; with Sally in the Kitchen cooking.

"So you must be Percy?" Paul asked; holding his hand out to Percy.

"Yes sir I am." Percy said, shaking it. "This is my adopted brother Nico, adopted sister and Nico's wife Thalia, and my wife Annabeth." He said pointing to each in turn.

"Why are all of you married?" Paul asked in confusion.

"Well my dad's side of the family… has a thing out for Annabeth mother's side of the family, so they agreed to an arranged marriage for me and Annie here. Same goes for the two over there; the funny thing is we're all like cousins twenty times removed, so it is okay for us to merry."

"You must have one dysfunctional family." Paul said.

Thalia and Annabeth laughed. Nico sniggered.

"You have no idea." Percy said. "But it's getting better."

"So you guys have been going where for school?" Paul asked.

"Homeschooled with my mom, she grudgingly agreed to it, my grandmother made her is more like it." Annabeth said. "It was part of the arranged marriage deal… I think."

"And what did you mom teach you… I mean what grade level did she teach you up to?" Paul asked.

"Technically we could graduate collage from what we learned with her… but we want to have as relatively normal school experience." Thalia said.

"So we can learn what knowledge doesn't teach… how to socialize." Nico said.

Annabeth looked offended.

"That is true… knowledge can only get you so far in life." Paul asked.

Annabeth scowled. Thalia laughed at the face Annabeth had on, Percy playfully punched Thalia.

"What was that for?" Thalia asked playfully.

"That was for laughing at my wife." Percy said in mock anger.

Nico punched Percy… playfully.

"That was for punching my wife." Nico said playfully.

Annabeth playfully punched both Nico and Thalia.

"What was that for?" Nico and Thalia asked

"I am punching Nico for punching my husband and Thalia because I know that she'd punch me for punching Nico." Annabeth said just as playfully.

All four heroes busted out laughing.

"You four seem close." Paul said.

"The truth is; we were friends before this whole married mess happened." Nico said though laughs. "Our folks didn't like it, but our Auntie was like this will be good for the family, then we can gap up the holes in this dysfunctional family."

"When we got married… we even got married on the same day." Thalia said.

"That's nice." Paul said uncertainly.

"Nico and Thalia are even my adoptive siblings… it was dumb luck that our dads were related in some way." Percy said. "Their dads couldn't stay with their moms, and their moms died, mom found them at an orphanage and with the kind heart that she has, taken them in."

"That's nice, so I get to meet her family." Paul said happily yet still uncertain.

"Well not the whole family, There is Thalia's younger brother… Jason… he goes to a boarding school in California… but might transfer to this side of the country." Annabeth said.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, he said it before we came back here." Percy said. "It was when you were talking with the Huntress after we rescued her from the mountain."

"Oh… right." Thalia said. "That's what you guys were talking about."

Paul cleared his throat.

"Sorry, ADHD… we all are, I mean we are all ADHD, and Dyslectic." Percy said. "Me more than them, but they have their headache moments. Me more than them, but they have their headache moments."

"Why is it worse for you?" Paul asked slightly interested.

"Um…" Percy started… he knew his friends couldn't help because he never told anyone this, not even his mom. "Just is, sometimes, I can barely read without getting a headache… probably just my genes."

His Family gave him a deluxe you better explain when the mortal's out of the room look.

"Right, Well, I guess I could give you a placement examine, then you can decide when you want to start you can tell me." Paul said. "Though it may take while to get everything processed."

"We know that." Nico said. "We at least want to get started with the Placement examines."

"Well it's Christmas vacation right now, and School doesn't start until the Monday after New Years." Paul said. "So why not on the first day back you can come and I can watch you while you take the test."

"That's fine by us." Thalia said.

"Well I better be off, I still have things to buy for my parents." Paul said.

Sally came in and gave him a hug.

"See you later Paul." Sally said.

"See you later." Paul said.

He turned and exited the apartment.

"That went well." Annabeth said; she turned to her husband. "Now what aren't you telling us?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Come on spill, or Annabeth will keep digging." Thalia said.

"And we won't stop making you life Hades." Nico said.

"I thought you didn't like it when your dad's name is used liked that?" Percy asked trying to change the subject.

"I hang around with you all the time… I got over it." Nico said. "Don't change the subject."

"Fine, I was actually planning on telling you this… before everything happened… but everything happened." Percy said weakly. "I know, why my I have twice as bad… well everything including luck, plus twice as strong… Mom… when you and dad, had those nights at Montauk, what were you thinking about?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Thalia said.

"I was thinking of love, and also envisioning him as both himself and his roman counterpart, since that is what I saw." Sally said.

"And that is why I'm more powerful… contrary to roman belief Neptune even though he is not one of the most major gods in their belief he is still strong, as strong as Mars." Percy said.

Annabeth and Thalia's eye widened.

"I still don't get it." Nico said.

"Of course not death breath." Thalia said. "And you call yourself the ambassador of Pluto."

"He means he isn't just a child of Greece…" Annabeth started.

"But also a child of Rome." Thalia said.

Nico looked at Percy with respect.

"That's not all… well not entirely it… there's one more thing." Percy said. "Remember when we were talking about when Luke was going to be born… well reborn?"

"Don't tell me you're his reincarnation." Annabeth said.

"How could he be?" Thalia said.

"Good point, but I was going to say don't tell me that you are him, because I will slug you, since I know you can't." Annabeth said.

"No, I'm not Luke… but yes." Percy said.

Sally, Annabeth, and Thalia looked confused. Nico, on the other hand, had a glimmer in his eye.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then…" Nico started.

"I am." Percy said. "Perseus and Theseus... I think there is one more, but I still can't tell; I was going to see if Hades could tell."

"But I talked to Theseus… when I was trying to bring back…" Nico said. "He's dead. And no my father can't tell."

"Aren't we all dead, he left a copy so no one knows he did." Percy said.

Suddenly Annabeth gasped.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Sally said.

"What don't I know?" Thalia asked.

"You get your power from them?" Annabeth asked.

"Sort of, you're getting closer Annabeth." Percy said.

"What can you tell about the last one?" Nico asked. "If there is a third? Achilles?"

"No, it's not him, he hates me. No, it's something ancient… have you ever heard of a three in one?" Percy asked.

"Honestly no, but I don't think Zeus has either, or Hades, or you own dad."

"What are you two boys talking about?" Thalia demanded.

"I'm Perseus, and Theseus… reincarnated." Percy said. "And something more ancient… and neutral, all three chose rebirth at some point… and here they are, well here I am."

Sally, Thalia and Annabeth dropped their jaws.

"Why didn't you tell us all this sooner seaweed brain?" Annabeth screamed.

"Honestly…" the four nodded their heads. "I was scared, I mean, I know you'd love me no matter what… it's just finding out that you have… well are three other people… have their strengths, weak… well not weaknesses… but be more powerful than any other Demi-god because of it… just because you have three other beings inside of you… you'd be scared too, if it got out, more people would be looking at me like I was a freak or something; and don't get me started with the whole born of Greece and Roman… which is why I feel so at home in both camps, well I wasn't at first, but after a while, it was my third home."

"Being born with three other spirits in you isn't a wired thing, it makes you…" Thalia started.

"More you, I mean, how would you come up with crazy plans if you didn't…" Annabeth cut off, seeing something in her husband's eyes. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"And if you say it's the glares, we know you've been flinching for nothing." Thalia said. "And using your weakest glares."

Percy laughed a bit. Mist filled the room. Once it was gone they noticed Percy was gone as well.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think… I mean we love him no matter what, it's just that, sure he keeps things from us, mostly since we all meet Kronos and talk to him or Luke and he doesn't want us to say something accidently, but we wish he could still trust us to a degree." Annabeth said.

"He does." Sally said. "He could have misted out before the whole different spirit thing, but he chose to stay, look, if you push him, he could just keep closing you off, give him time, and he'll come around, maybe he's still adjusting to the hole back in time, I mean he had more to lose when you guys came back here… right?"

"I guess you're right… and you're correct he did have a family, we all did, we all had you, and Fredric Chase, and I know he did mist port out, but it could have been his dad summoning him." Thalia said.

"Could be, but I highly doubt it." Annabeth said weakly.

"He'll come back." Sally said rubbing her daughter in-laws back.

"I know." Annabeth said. "I just have a bad feeling, like when this is over, we may be running for our lives…"

"Percy will protect you." Thalia said. "And Nico will protect me."

"Yep… wait, what? You so don't need my protection." Nico said. "Neither does Annabeth need Percy's protection."

Sally slapped Nico on the arm.

"I mean, I'll protect you no matter what." Nico said. "And Percy will always protect you, he'll protect everyone."

"I know that, I mean he took a lot of stuff for me while we were in…" She chocked on the last word.

"Where were you?" Sally asked, not hearing about all of her son's adventures; Nico and Thalia were staring at each other with a 'here she goes again' look.

"The one place no good soul, like your sons, would ever have to go, unless Minos still wants to have revenge on him, but only the most evil go there." Nico said sadly. "Where Kronos is trying to get out of, right now."

"Tartarus…" Sally said in whisper. "How did he get stuck down there?"

"It was my fault, I was being pulled, he tried to pull me up, then the next thing I know… we are both falling, Percy wraps his arms around me, and gets in a position so where he'll take most of the damage from the landing." Annabeth said sadly. "Even after that, he was weak, no water in that hole…" She shivered. "… To help him recover, he wouldn't rest, he carried me, and he wouldn't let me walk 'Save your strength.' he told me, even though he didn't recover from the fall, he carried me, and he…" she coughed. "… He keeps going to Hecate for the scars, not to heal them… to hide them to make sure they won't bother him, most of those wounds will never vanish, and luckily he doesn't need to worry about them in a fight after we fell into Styx." She let out a whimper remembering everything. "All those battles he made sure that if a titan he had battled was near us, he made sure that I was well hidden, that I was protected… I was safe." Tears started rolling down her face (and down Sally's face). "We only got one thing together… carved tags… each with our name, and our parent name… if we were Demi-gods, he had the person promise if he made mine hurt less and made it removable, he would take the full pain doubled." Sally started crying loudly. "They did, mine was on my arm, Hecate could've healed it in a minute, but I decided that if Percy was hanging on to his scars… he got every one of his scars of them for me so I wouldn't get hurt… I would keep one so I would remember what he did to me… for me." She snapped her fingers and a warm glow emitted from her left arm, after it died down there were words carved on her skin 'Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena: prisoner of Tartarus'. "We learned to hide them, after Hera let us learn anything from anyone we knew. I could have the words removed, but like I said, it a remembrance from our time, the times when we were the only ones to fight together, fight to get out of the place where are our enemies were at, mostly his, little of mine… sad I only have one very dangerous enemy a sphinx… some wanted to torture me… he got all that torture… just so I would remain unmarked by my time in that Hole."

Annabeth ran out of the room and too her and Percy's room and shut and locked the door.

"I wish she wouldn't do that to herself, each time she talks about what happened that what she does, now she'll wince whenever someone says the pits name… they both do after they tell the stories, for the next two or three days." Thalia said softly. "Percy better come back by tonight, She'll need him more now."

"I guess she does that often?" Sally asked.

"Every time, after she got out… she and Percy wouldn't leave each other's side… you'd think they were glued together, they even slept in the same bed for the first year after it happened… well the first few years." Nico said. "It bugged her cabin mates, she didn't get to the cabin until morning so she could change, and Percy would always be outside the cabin until she came out."

"They'd sit at the same table, and it was just starting to become into that rule, at first we had to sit with our cabin mates, but after the war that rule faded. Then they'd eat off the same plate, Percy first… I think it was to make sure nothing was poisoned." Thalia said choked. "Her cabin mates got so annoyed that she was spending time at the Poseidon cabin that they let Percy sleep in the Athena cabin a few times, Malcolm became the unofficial leader to the Athena cabin… Annabeth spent so much time with Percy and the Poseidon cabin… and everyone knew that they shouldn't bug them about it, Clarisse tried that once and found herself in Japan with amnesia for two whole years, someone had to get her and bring her back before something happened to her, I think it was her boyfriend Chris; also something else happened…"

"What?" Sally asked nervously.

"Sometimes they used to crash at odd moments, the only few I saw was some of the capture the flag, Percy fell face first into the river and Annabeth near her flag, we stopped the game, since we didn't know if it was an attack, Or at dinner… the crashing stopped after the second or third year after. But whenever she starts the tale, she can't stop and runs to the closest bed, and sometimes slams the door, and Percy will become the teddy bear she holds onto him even tighter, then like I said will flinch at the pit's name for a day or two, they are both like that… with the flinching I mean."

"Do you happen to know where…?" Sally cut off tears felling her eyes more.

"His tag is at?" Nico asked. "Yeah, when we rescued him and Annabeth, he had to keep his shirt off since the pain was so bad, laying on his stomach… he tried to keep it low key, but sometimes… with the pain, I felt he was going to die any second. His tag is on his back… a low ended optic satellite could see it if it was watching him… from around Pluto, the planet… every time I saw the scars, before they went to Hecate to hide them, they would give me nightmare, and/or make me throw up" He looked at Sally who looked like she might pass out. "Maybe you should follow Annabeth's lead, and go lay down, but try not to fall asleep, we don't want you to get nightmares."

"Right, I'll be on the couch." Sally said getting up from the table, but headed to her room.

"I miss the future." Thalia said.

"I know, I mean if we were still there, Percy would have become a major god, Annabeth his immortal wife, and those two will be making deals with Artemis, you and me will also become minor gods, and work with our fathers, or at camp… being minor gods of Champions and workers. I bet it's difficult for Percy and Annabeth than it is for us."

"I feel bad for them." Thalia said.

"I know, maybe, maybe if, no they've talked it over with themselves every night since they got back." Nico said.

"Well maybe Percy can show Sally his scars." Thalia said.

"I highly doubt he'll show them to her… I mean he hasn't told her in the future, even though she knew about some of the symptoms, for a reason." Nico said. "But I do wonder where he is."

"Probably venting out frustration on some of Kronos's forces." Thalia said.

"Or maybe talking to his dad?" Nico said. "Or talking to Athena?"

"Or maybe…" A voice behind them said. "… Poseidon and Athena are here listening to every word you say."

The two turned around and saw Poseidon and Athena standing there. Nico stifled a laugh.

"So, Lord Poseidon, how long have you been standing there invisibly, before you became visible with Lady Athena?" Nico asked.

"Since the scars." Athena said.

"Which bit of the scars?" Thalia asked.

"After Percy left." Poseidon said.

"We really are out of practice." Nico said.

"More like we are always relaxed when we come here." Thalia said. "I mean, Sally and Paul, and little Isabel always welcomed us…"

"Enough, we want some questions answered." Athena said.

The door from Percy and Annabeth's room opened, and Annabeth came out eyes still red from crying about the memories.

"Well I thought I heard you two here." Annabeth voice cracked from crying.

"We came in here because Hades felt a powerful presence enter the underworld, and is near Tart… the pit." Athena said she changed mid sentence when she swathe look on her daughters face.

The three looked at each other.

"He wouldn't go back down there, would he?" Nico asked.

"He's probably just sitting on the edge, we used to do that all the time, after the… fall, it was where we went to just throw are madness and anger away." Annabeth said.

"Lord Poseidon, can you make a mist?" Thalia asked. "For a rainbow?"

A mist appeared, and a rainbow formed. Nico took out a drachma and through it into the rainbow.

"Oh Fleecy do me a solid, Show me Percy Jackson." Nico said.

Poseidon and Athena looked at Nico like he was crazy. The rainbow turned into an image appeared and Percy was in the middle of it. Percy looked to be crying (hard to tell since he wasn't looking at them), he was in the underworld… near Tartarus.

"Percy, Turn around please." Nico said.

Percy turned his head, eyes red from crying; as soon as he saw the group he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry about running off, I just…" Percy started.

"It's alright, Sally explained." Thalia explained.

"I should have known." Percy said. "Let me guess, after I left Annabeth talked about the hole, which is currently right next to me, with mom listening in, you guys talked all about, my wife went to cry in our room, mom is either laying down on the couch or in her room, and all the while Poseidon and Athena were listening, and one of you slipped up since it's my mom's apartment, and now they want to talk."

"Correct as always." Nico said. "You aren't planning to jump, are you?"

"Annabeth told you why I was here." Percy said. "We have that connection remember?"

"Right…" Nico said.

"I'll be right here, Kronos has been talking, dad, if you could hear him while you were in his stomach I feel sorry for you, if you didn't know, he likes to talk, don't worry this conversation is being blocked from him, he hates that by the way." Percy said. He looked in the hole. "Shut up Kronos!" he screamed into the pit.

He slashed his hand through the image and it was dissipated. A few seconds later Percy arrived with Hera and Hestia. Annabeth ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I'm late, had to pick up my Patrons." Percy said. "Could have picked up Artemis, but she might have thought I was there for the deal, even if Annabeth wasn't."

"And what is the deal with Artemis?" Athena asked.

Percy blushed, and Annabeth alongside him.

"I'd rather not say, at this moment, but it may involve a few months with the hunters." Percy said.

Nico coughed to hide his laughter.

"More like nights." Nico said through coughs.

Percy and Annabeth punched Nico in the shoulder. Then Percy and Annabeth sat down.

"Ow." Nico said, rubbing his shoulders.

Percy gave evil eye (The ones he gave to the Titans and the Giants, and Gaea) to Nico. Nico flinched so bad he might have gotten whiplash.

"There was no need for that look." Thalia said. "And here I thought you only reserved it for your worst enemies."

"Sorry, I forgot myself." Percy said; he turned towards his dad and mother in-law. "So the reason Hestia and Hera are here… and Artemis if I had the nerve to bring her here, is that they are part of the huge secret, a secret that we were going to share… after the titan war… since the schedule will be free after that."

"What about…" Hera started.

"Nico will handle the doors and Death himself… maybe Bianca as well; Thalia will go with him, I already found a way to kill the giants without a god or goddesses help."

"How?" Hestia asked quickly.

"Have a god/goddess granted gift." Percy said lighting his palm on fire, then extinguishing it. "Already took down all but the enemy of dad, I think I'll handle that one last. Besides him, have the Bane of Zeus, and Hades to deal with. And then it's just me and Gaea for the final fight, she won't stand a chance."

"And I'm going to help you with those." Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, besides if I did something that stupid you'd kill me." Percy said.

"Good, I see that blessing from Athena paid off." Hera said.

"I never gave him a blessing." Athena said.

"Yes you did, just not yet." Percy said. "What we're trying to tell you is; Hera my adopted mom, nothing happens to my mom, but me and Hera formed a mother son bond when I was helping out with Annabeth when she was rebuilding Olympus and she adopted me in a since, and the Queen of Olympus; Hestia is and always will be my Patron, and my aunt. Artemis, Guardian of the hunt and half of my love, fighter of Atlas; Nico Di Angelo… now Jackson, son of Hades, Prince of the underworld, Ghost King, commander of the army of the dead, Ambassador of Pluto, tamer of Hellhounds and of Cerberus, finder of Pan, Guardian of Pan's secrets, Hero of Olympus; Thalia Grace… again now Jackson, Daughter of Zeus, ex lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, ex-pine tree." Thalia punched him. "Princess of the sky, Hero of Olympus; Annabeth Chase… well Jackson, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Bringer of my good grades." Annabeth punched him. "My other love… since she helped me figure out my other love, retriever of the lost statue, Slayer of the Sphinx, finder of Pan, Guardian of Pan's secrets, retriever of Zeus's Master Bolt, Defeater of Circe, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, barer of the sky, Survivor of Tartarus, Hero of Olympus; and me, Perseus Achilles Theseus Jackson, Son of both Poseidon and Neptune, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Co-commander of Camp Jupiter… well was, now it's Jason, but I was a co-commander, defeater of the Minotaur, Defeater of Medusa, defender of Olympus, barer of the curse of Achilles, Perseus son of Zeus reincarnated, Theseus son of Poseidon reincarnated, the avenger, given to me by Mars, for helping abused female get to the Huntresses of Artemis, and killing the ones responsible, the bane of Monsters, Survivor of Tartarus, finder of Pan, Guardian of Pan's secrets, retriever of Zeus's Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, barer of the sky, Hero of Olympus, rescuer of Demi-gods."

"We all traveled back in time." Percy said after he took a deep breath. "And we were going to tell you about it later, all of you, but hey… two out of the… fourteen… no wait minus three, so eleven, isn't bad."

Athena stood there mouth open in shock, and Poseidon was getting a shifty smile.

"So the reason you have been so confident in all those fights… and since my sisters, and niece came, the clue about your older than you seem." Poseidon said fragmentally.

"I can see why you didn't tell anyone, Kronos could have sent you back, to kill us, if you didn't make it so clear that you oppose…" Athena faltered.

"That's the reason; Zeus would probably send us down to…" Percy started. "Tartarus." He spat out. "Annabeth wouldn't deserve it, neither would Nico and Thalia, and we'd all make it out of there anyways, and then we'd have to fight against Kronos, his army, Luke, Zeus, and who ever agree with Zeus."

"We wouldn't let him throw you into Zeus." Athena said. "Well perhaps…"

"You say Percy and I will fight you." Annabeth demanded. "He saved my life more times than I can count."

Athena looked shocked. Percy snapped his fingers… to Poseidon and Athena nothing happened, while the ones from the future looked green. Percy tugged his shirt off, and then hesitated. After a few minutes he turned around. Thalia and Nico ran to the toilet and got sick. Poseidon and Athena turned green. You could barely tell that it was a back, it was twisted, mangled, in the center was written 'Percy Jackson; Son of Poseidon: PRISONER OF TARTARUS'. Around those were scars, some looked to still be healing, while some looked fresh still, dried blood surrounded his back, there were some random words as well; 'Sea spawn', Kronos rules', Greek swear words and even Latin swear words, the whole back was also charred black. Percy snapped his fingers and everything was hidden from view, then he put his shirt back on. Thalia and Nico came back in from throwing up.

"I still bare those from that Hole Athena." Percy said. "I made sure I got the max while your daughter would get the weakest and would be able to heal from some of those experiences that she… we both had to go through. Other than that, I was able to hide her from too much, as you saw, I honestly don't want to think about what would happen if I couldn't hide her half those times, I was." He was fighting tears. "And for you information Athena I didn't have to fall into that Hole with your daughter, I could have let her fall alone… but I didn't, she was pulled, I grabbed onto her, we wouldn't have been separated again. If you have a problem with that, well let's just say… after Tartarus, While I was in that Hole, I found something, something that I couldn't have tapped into unless I was in dire need of something, when I was down there… I made sure that Kronos Lord of time, and that Chicken titan couldn't come back at all."

"You killed…" Poseidon stuttered. "… Father?"

"Yeas, and half the other titans who wanted me dead, and found Annabeth, I made sure that they wouldn't lay a finger on her… I made sure that they were faded." Percy said. "After that first fight I had with him, when I made Kronos fade… I almost ran away… I knew Annabeth would be scared, I knew that she would be scared… of me, but after a good twenty miles the shock on her face was removed and she hugged me so tightly."

"I said 'Thank you Seaweed brain, I love you so much.'" Annabeth said. "Then I punched him and said 'that no matter what I would never be scared of him, no matter what'." They both smiled at that memory.

"We then kissed and cuddled up for the night, she slept while I made sure nothing found or touched her." Percy said.

"You said you had a good nap." Annabeth said remembering. "Then when after another mile you fell straight to sleep. I carried you two more miles then found a small cave."

"Then I awoke ten hours later." Percy said.

"And he finally told me the truth about him not sleeping and standing guard over me." Annabeth said. "It was sweet; it would have been sweeter if we weren't in that Pit."

"That it would." Percy said.

"Then that night I made sure you fell asleep before me…" Annabeth said.

"Then you right along after." Percy said.

They leaned over for a quick kiss.

"So; how about we go visit Art…" Percy started.

"Is there anything about the war that you're changing?" Athena asked.

"We are changing a lot, the Labyrinth is gone, Mrs. O'Leary is now mine and Nico's pet." Percy said. They talked about the differences, as well as what was new and what wasn't.

"There are a lot more Demi-gods on this side than last time." Annabeth said lastly. "Last time, you weren't exactly picture perfect parents until after the Giant war… well you were better after the Titan war, but after the second Great Prophecy, and a few months later you withdrew everything, the only thing that would happen would be getting claimed… by the time they reached camp, or thirteen."

"Thanks to me… well not actually me." Percy said. "Well thanks to Ethan Nakamura and Luke."

"But you did give voice to their requests." Annabeth said.

"Good point." Percy said.

"Look, we won't tell until you do, we'll even help out with getting them off you back." Poseidon said. "I just want to let you know… I'm proud of you, all four of you." The four demi-travelers nodded their heads. "Hera, I'm actually surprised that I didn't figure something was wrong with you earlier, I mean you have been kinder… a lot."

"So did I ever approve of you sea… Percy." Athena asked.

"After what you saw us go through in the pit." Percy said. "That's when you gave me your blessing."

"I guess that makes since." Athena said. "So who else knows about…?"

"Bianca, Jason, Sally, Chiron, Fredric Chase, Chiron, and… I think that's all." Nico said.

"We weren't planning on telling a lot of people, but since Hestia, Hera, and Artemis came back as well, we have been thinking about telling some of the gods so we can get them on our side."

"Well I can't say anything about Owl… I mean Athena, but I'm on your side." Poseidon said.

"As am I." Athena said.

"Good, we are thinking about two more gods." Percy said. "And one more mortal maybe two."

Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, and Athena looked confused.

"Well, Paul once he's knows everything and is in the family, Apollo, he's bound to see something since he can see the future, and it's changing." Percy said. "Rachel since… well same thing as Apollo."

"I wonder if they'll have any kids together this time." Nico said aloud.

"Wait… Apollo had kids with the Oracle's host?" Athena asked.

"We were shocked by it too." Percy said. "We came back from a quest and we found Rachel getting sick, the next month, we find out she's pregnant, seven-eight months later she gives birth, two years later they are claimed by Apollo."

"She told us, that she did it with a god after she found out." Annabeth said. "Everyone was surprised."

"Her dad was upset." Thalia said. "Which; was understandable."

"Then a year after they were claimed, on their second birthday Rachel got married." Nico said.

"Who'd she married?" Poseidon asked.

"We'd rather not say… but give it some thought, and let's just say she the longest living Oracle." Percy said. "And she sees Apollo, every night, and every day in between."

Athena's jaw dropped and Poseidon started laughing.

"He married his Oracles host…" Poseidon said though laughter. "And here I thought it couldn't e couldn't get more funny."

"She doesn't mind her half children either." Annabeth said. The two immortals that didn't know looked stunned. "Yeah, she basically adopted them all. Then we were planing on telling Hades since he's already suspicious of us."

"So is there anything you need us to do?" Athena asked.

"Mostly keep quiet, and try and get us an appointment with them." Nico said. "Well I can work on my dad, but Apollo… let's just say it will get annoying."

"With all those haikus when isn't annoying." Poseidon said.

"He doesn't get out of it in the near future, we can tell you that much." Thalia said. "The hunters even shot him… a hundred times."

Percy looked at her.

"A hundred, please you shot him a hundred times that first month Annabeth and I was there." Percy said. "Then you all shot him at least a hundred times per month, and I punched him so hard he felt it for a year."

"You and my daughter were part of the huntresses?" Athena asked.

"Well Owl head over here, thought I should learn some house work and not be a free loader, which I never was one, and Artemis was almost captured the day before I stopped it, so Zeus made me Guardian of the hunt for a few years, Annabeth joined so she could be near me, Lady Artemis let her do it, mostly to keep an eye on me." Percy said.

"Then Seaweed brain and 'Moonbeam' fell in love." Annabeth said.

"Thanks to you… and don't call her moonbeam, only I'm aloud to call her that." Percy said. "So after my time as Guardian was up we made a deal."

"Which is still active since Artemis is here as well." Thalia said.

"So she was going to break her vow, for you?" Athena asked amazed.

"You can ask her yourself, but don't do it in front of the hunters; they still have to warm up to me."

"I can try and talk to her next meeting, maybe sooner." Athena said.

"Oh, tell her we told you… then say…" Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Say Andy of the Pact, She will know what it means, and will let her know that you know." Annabeth said.

Hera and Hestia looked between laughing and glaring.

"What?" Poseidon asked.

"Let's just say… if you say that phrase, you may need to duck, or teleport out of her archery range." Percy said reminiscing.

Athena looked confused as well.

"Andy is truly on our side, the Olympian side, but he's more powerful than Percy." Nico said. "He can beat the Campers in capture the flag, Olympus he's even beaten the huntresses, Campers and a group from Camp Jupiter in capture the flag."

"He's a mortal or Demi-god?" Athena asked.

"No, and yes." Percy said. "Sometimes I regret training him."

'Now the pact of the big three has been broken permanently right?" Annabeth said.

"Yes." Poseidon said. "Though my wife doesn't like it."

"Anyways… the pact had a lot more energy to it than everyone thought." Thalia said.

"He and his twin brother were born from that pact."

"So he's a child, along with his twin, are a child of the big three?" Athena asked.

"No his twin is; he has all the powers of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, along with their roman forms. Andy's three other brothers have one of the big three parents." Nico said. "Andy however, is fit like Ares, Hermes, and Apollo's kids are, good at stealing, archery, magic, smart, good at stealing… he has even worse Dyslexia than Percy and he gets straight A's like an Athena child, he good at creating things. The Pact took energy from all the gods to make it; once it was broken… the energy had to go somewhere." He took a breath.

"We were still finding kids with pact abilities, Athena's children had an Aphrodite look to them, or a son of Apollo would be good at stealing, or growing fruit… you get the picture right?" Annabeth asked.

"Some Demi-gods had powers or abilities from another Olympian." Athena said.

"Exactly." Percy said. "Now sometimes a person would be a full pact. Which would be from all twelve would they be born from."

"And sometimes they were Hybrid kids." Thalia said. "Like a son of Hermes pact of Hades."

"Oh, you mean Mike, he was fun." Nico said.

"What about Ellie? She made that one trick for Hades kids." Percy said.

"Yeah, but it does feel weird." Nico said. "Sure it's funnier when doing pranks, but the sensation…" he shivered.

"Fine, but think about the next time you go up against Andy." Percy said.

"Well that may be a while, and he can do that technique as well." Nico said. "Unless he came back too."

"I highly doubt it." Percy said. "He was ten when he came to camp, and… he might be four right now." he said in a deduction voice.

"That's right, the Statue of liberty was destroyed during the Gaea quest or was it right before?" Nico asked.

"A year before I was kidnapped, so right after the battle of Manhattan." Percy said.

"I wonder how powerful he was as a four year old?" Thalia wondered.

"Maybe beat half the gods." Annabeth said.

"Wait you are saying a ten year old beat all of us?" Athena asked.

"No." Nico said. Athena smiled. "A ten year old beat all of camp, the huntresses of Artemis, and Camp Jupiter in capture the flag, before he got more cabin mates; he even built his cabin by hand, in the middle of the forest. As I was saying an eleven year old beat the Olympians." Athena smile fell at that. "At age twelve, he beat the councilor for each cabin along with his or her godly parent.

"…"Athena actually was speechless.

"Don't worry, once we found out how powerful he was we granted him immortality and made him swear on Styx that he wouldn't betray us… as long as we didn't attack him outside of our training sessions." Hera said.

"Training sessions?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, we trained him in everything we could, from A-Z." Hestia said. "Plus we did twenty on one spar; he came out winning every time."

"Ares." Percy said.

Poseidon and Athena looked at Percy.

"Ares is good in a fight, and Andy has that in him, he has Athena's observation skills, Poseidon's lack of restraint, Aphrodite's looks… let's just say he could be any one of the Olympians no matter what, could beat them as well."

"We'll we better leave, I have a kingdom to get back too." Poseidon said.

"Oh dad when you get back to your palace you'll find a friend waiting for you, don't kill it, he's under my protection." Percy said.

"Of, course." Poseidon said.

With that Poseidon flashed out.

"You do seem to care for my daughter… I'll be keeping an eye on you." Athena said before she flashed out.


End file.
